Living Memory
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: Dante est un homme sans souvenir de son passé. Le mari de Hermione Weasley a disparu il y a deux ans pendant une confrontation avec des Mangemorts. Coïncidence ? Peutêtre bien... Trad de Kirikarin
1. Dante

Je posterais bientôt le suite de "Après le bal" mais en attendant voici une nouvelle histoire que j'ai lu depuis un moment mais j'hésitais à la traduire. Maintenant que c'est fait, je la partage avec vous.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Dante**

Je suis Dante. C'est tout. Rien d'autre. Je n'ai pas de nom de famille, ni ne sait si Dante est mon vrai prénom. C'est juste comme ça que je m'appelle, pour que tous les autres puissent m'appeler. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de mon passé. Je peux seulement vivre dans le présent et peut-être penser au futur.

Pourquoi ? Je n'ai aucun souvenir de qui je suis. Ou qui j'étais. Je suis simplement une ombre. Une ombre qui reflète les souvenirs de ce que j'étais. Je peux me rappeler des ombres. C'est ce à quoi j'ai ressemblé durant deux ans de ma vie. Il y a deux ans... les médecins ont supposé que je savais qui j'étais. Je dois les croire parce qu'ils sont tous ce que j'ai.

Que peut faire un homme sans souvenirs ? Il passe son temps à vivre au jour le jour. Je suis un détective privé en quelque sorte. J'enquête sur moi-même. Je me regarde dans le miroir et je ne me reconnais pas. Je vois mes cheveux roux et mes yeux bleus me fixer. Je vois que je suis grand et maigrelet avec quelques muscles. A part ça, j'ai du mal en me réveillant chaque matin, à regarder un visage que je ne connais pas.

Il y a un indice sur qui j'étais. Les médecins à l'hôpital ont trouvé un anneau en or à mon annulaire gauche. Ils ont dit que j'étais un homme marié. Je porte toujours mon alliance. C'est la seule chose que je connais de mon passé. Il y a une inscription gravé dessus : 'R.W. + H.G. 14/2/2003. 4 EVER'. Je ne sais pas lequel je suis. Je crois que la date est celle de mon mariage. Les infirmières ont dit que c'était un jour férié appelé le Jour de la St Valentin. J'ai épousé quelqu'un le jour de la St Valentin il y a deux ans. Aucun souvenir de la personne avec qui je me suis marié. Rien. Tout ce que j'ai c'est mon alliance. Enfin, je crois que c'est mon alliance. C'est difficile de dire si quelqu'un vous dis la vérité quand vous ne savez pas qui vous êtes. Mais, c'est la seule chose en laquelle je dois croire.

Je me réveille chaque matin à un nouvel endroit. Des lieux différents. Je continue à aller de motel en hôtel. Il n'y a vraiment rien ici pour moi. Je continue à chercher des réponses sur mon passé. J'ai pensé un remplir un avis de disparition sur moi, mais je n'y arrive jamais. Je vis à Londres, en Angleterre. Enfin, pour l'instant.

------------------

Cela fait deux ans qu'il est parti maintenant. Ils n'ont jamais retrouvé son corps. Et là je regarde notre fils alors qu'il fait quelques pas hésitants dans le salon. Il a les cheveux roux et les yeux bleus de son père. Il lui ressemble tellement. Parfois, c'est trop douloureux de regarder mon propre fils. Cela me fait penser à lui.

Je ne savais pas que j'étais enceinte jusqu'à quelques semaines après la dernière confrontation avec les Mangemorts. Des Aurors se sont rendus sur le site oû avait eu lieu la dernière confrontation. Il semblait que quelqu'un ait été là. Le corps de Ron n'a pas été retrouvé parmi les autres corps. Il y avait une traînée de sang partant du site, mais rien de plus. Tout ce qu'il a laissé sur le site c'est sa baguette magique. Juste des éclats. Nous étions mariés depuis moins de six mois lorsqu'il a disparu. Je dis disparu parce que je ne peux même pas penser qu'il est mort. Pas jusqu'à ce qu'on ait retrouvé son corps.

"Tyler vient voir maman," dis-je à mon fils qui me regardait avec ces yeux si douloureusement bleus. Il leva ses bras en l'air pour que je le prenne. Je l'ai soulevé et suis aller dans l'autre pièce. Il y avait des photos de son père partout, pour qu'il sache qui est son père. Il est tout ce qu'il me reste de mon mari. « Bonjour, papa, » cria-t-il en faisant des signes de la main aux photos. J'ai serré son petit corps encore plus fort contre moi.

La famille de mon mari nous rend visite souvent, et je suis toujours invité aux évènements familiaux. Notre meilleur ami, Harry, vient et prend des nouvelles de Tyler et moi tout le temps. Il agit comme une figure paternelle pour Tyler.

Après autant de temps, les gens disent qu'il m'a probablement quitté. Je n'y crois pas une seconde. Mon mari m'aimait. Je préférerais attendre un million d'années son retour, plutôt que penser à refaire ma vie. J'avance seulement pour mon… _notre fils._ Je dirais à Tyler que son père était un des meilleur Auror que le Ministère de la Magie n'est jamais eu. Je peux sentir qu'il est vivant. Je le sais.

--------------------

Je me réveille le matin suivant dans une chambre de motel. Mon téléphone portable m'a réveillé ce matin. Probablement un travail. Je fais des jobs dans le monde entier. Ca paye bien. Je reçois un appel et je fais un travail. Maintenant, avant que vous ne vous disiez que je n'ai aucune morale, laissez moi vous dire qu'il est difficile de respecter un code moral si vous ne vous en souvenez pas.

De plus, certains bâtards m'ont volé ma vie. Je suppose que c'est la loi cosmique de l'univers. Si quelqu'un vous baise, vous devez baiser quelqu'un d'autre. Et puisque je ne sais pas qui m'a fait ça, je n'ai pas le choix, à part baiser la vie des autres personnes. Je suppose que la vie n'est pas juste, alors je ne dois pas être juste. En plus, c'est pratique jusqu'à ce que je découvre qui m'a volé ma vie.

L'appel me dit que je dois me rendre à New York. Ils payent pour tout. Je voyage avec un peu d'argent, mais j'ai un compte en banque en Suisse. Je jure que quand je suis sorti de l'hôpital j'étais plus perdu que je ne le pensais. Je ne me souvenais pas comment utiliser un téléphone ou un ordinateur. C'est vraiment mauvais. Tout le monde utilise ces trucs. Et il y a pleins d'autres choses que je ne sais pas utiliser oû même ce qu'elles sont. Je devais tout réapprendre.

La seule chose qui m'inquiétait était ce que ma femme pouvait penser. Je regardais mon alliance de nouveau. Enfin, je pense que je sui marié à une femme. J'en suis presque sûr. Parfois je fais des rêves oû je fais l'amour avec une femme. C'est toujours la même femme. Je ne me souviens pas à quoi elle ressemble. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'aime glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Ils sont épais et bouclés, comme de la soie. Je peux m'entendre respirer profondément et l'entendre gémir dans l'obscurité de notre chambre. Dans mes rêves, cette femme, ma femme, dit qu'elle m'aime. J'embrasse ses lèvres et la laisse s'endormir sur ma poitrine. Parfois nous faisons l'amour durant la journée, mais principalement la nuit. Ou du moins, c'est ce dont je me souviens. Nous faisons souvent l'amour. Ou peut-être que je fais seulement le même rêve encore et encore.

Je me lève et pose ma main sur mon menton. Je devrais probablement me raser. J'ai pris l'habitude de garder la barbe. C'est trop chiant de se raser tout le temps. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux courts. Je met mon manteau. Je ne porte pas de cravate d'habitude. Je ne me vois pas en porter souvent en société. C'est assez dur de me présenter. En société, on vous demande votre nom complet. Mais je n'ai pas de vrai nom, sans parler d'un nom complet.

Dante est un nom que j'ai trouvé dans un livre. C'est celui qui a écrit un long poème en italien appelé _L'Enfer_. Dante veut dire durer. Alors, j'imagine que ça fera une impression durable sur les gens que je rencontrerais.

Je soupirais alors que j'attendais que l'image se télécharge dans l'email qu'on m'avait envoyé. Je regardais la photo. C'était une femme. Je n'ai aucun problème pour tuer une femme. La vie n'est pas juste. De plus, elle ne ressemblait en rien à la femme avec qui j'étais marié. Enfin, je ne crois pas. On aurait dit qu'elle était à peine sortit de l'adolescence. Qui suis-je pour juger ? Je ne sais même pas quel âge j'ai vraiment. Je pense que j'ai un peu plus de vingt ans. Je ne peux pas en dire plus.

Cette fille avait les cheveux courts et noirs. L'un de ses yeux marron était recouvert d'un bandeau. Elle allait à l'école à New York. C'est un coup facile. Pas vraiment un défi. J'étais l'un des meilleurs dans ce genre de business. Ouais, génial. Au moins, je fais quelque chose dont les personnes se souviendront. Parce que personne de mon passé n'est venu me trouver. Personne, pas même ma femme n'est venue quand je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital. Alors, j'accepte d'être une personne disparue, ou personne ne mon passé ne veut savoir qui je suis.

Après toutes les choses que j'ai faites ces deux dernières années, ce serait mieux que personne de mon passé ne me connaisse. Je ne pense pas qu'il ne me reconnaîtrait pas maintenant après toutes les choses que j'ai faites. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de me sentir honteux.

Je ne ressens rien du tout.


	2. Touche à Tout

Voici déjà le deuxième chapitre de cette hsitoire particulière qui j'espère vous plait tout autant qu'à moi.**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : Touche à Tout**

Dante monte dans un avion en utilisant une fausse identité vec un faux passeport pour aller en Amérique faire son job. Il était l'un des meilleurs dans ce business. Il n'était pas vraiment un assassin, pas au niveau oû il le pensait. Il était plutôt un homme qui faisait des jobs divers pour ces clients. Certains impliquaient le meurtre, d'autres le vol d'objets. Lui, il était un Touche à Tout.

Il avait deux choix dans sa vie. Sans mémoire, il pouvait passer son temps à chercher des informations sur lui-même, ou faire son job. La plupart des gens pouvaient le joindre grâce à son portable ou son email. La cible du client était une étudiante de l'université de New York nommée Skye Jones. La fille avait seulement dix-neuf ans. Tous ses clients le payaient via un virement sur son compte en Suisse ou en liquide.

L'hôtesse de l'air en première classe flirta avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque l'alliance à son annulaire gauche. Il lui sourit. Malgré son apparence, les femmes le trouvaient séduisant. Dante n'était pas un type raser de près, et il n'était pas un type qui repassait sa chemise ou portait une cravate. Les femmes étaient attirées par son look débraillé. Il ressemblait à un mannequin d'une pub de Calvin Klein. Il était assis à côté du hublot, ainsi personne ne le dérangerait pour s'asseoir.

« L'avion est chemin pour New York. S'il vous plait, écouter toutes les consignes de sécurité, » dit l'hôtesse de l'air. Dante ignora ce qu'elle disait et un casque.

-----------------

Hermione Weasley avait quelques difficultés avec son fils très turbulents. Il courait partout, et elle du l'attraper pour pouvoir aller travailler en tant que psychologue médico-légal au Ministère. Elle était très utile pour le Ministère de la Magie, particulièrement pour les Aurors. « Ty ! S'il te plait viens ici tout de suite, » lui ordonna-t-elle.

Il la regarda, puis baissa la tête, presque honteux. « Désolé maman, » dit Tyler en levant vers elle ses yeux remplis de larmes.

"Tu dois aller chez mamie," annonça Hermione. Il lui sourit alors qu'elle rassemblait ses affaires. Ils prirent la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre au Terrier. Là oû sa grand-mère était en train de les attendre.

"Bonjour, Molly," dit Hermione. Elle ne pouvait pas l'appeler 'Maman', mais Molly avait insisté pour que sa belle-fille ne l'appelle plus 'Mme Weasley. Tyler courut vers sa grand-mère qui le prit dans ses bras. « Je dois y'aller. Je suis retard, je n'arrivais pas à le faire rester tranquille une minute, » dit-elle.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Tu as juste une grosse journée au travail, » la rassura Mme Weasley. Elle la regarda alors que Hermione se dirigeait vers le feu de nouveau. Elle sourit à sa belle-mère. Il était tellement comme son père. Il lui ressemblait et agissait comme lui.

Tyler Ronald Weasley était né avec un moins d'avance. Sa mère était épuisée, alors Mme Weasley s'était assurée que Tyler et Hermione restent au Terrier après être revenus de l'hôpital. Au début, Hermione n'était pas très lié avec son fils, il lui rappelait trop son père. Le pauvre petit Tyler était devenue la cause de la dépression d'Hermione. Après être restés au Terrier pendant trois mois, ils sont retournés chez eux à Londres.

Hermione était retournée travailler avec les Aurors parce que c'est là qu'elle et Ron travaillaient. Ils faisaient tous les deux partis du groupe qui incluait Harry Potter. Ils étaient tous les trois les meilleurs Aurors au monde. Hermione avait choisit de rester au laboratoire après la naissance de Ty, et Harry était le parrain de Tyler.

Mme Weasley regarda son petit-fils. Il était si petit, mais il allait devenir aussi grand que son père. Elle regrettait que Ron n'ait pas su qu'Hermione attendait leur bébé. Ty voulait descendre et le fit savoir à sa grand-mère. Elle le posa par terre et soupira alors qu'il courait vers son petit sac et en sortait un livre. « Je veux entendre une histoire, mamy. S'i te plait,' supplia-t-il.

"D'accord," accepta Mme Weasley alors qu'elle prenait sa petite main et se dirigeait vers le salon.

------------------------

Le ciel de New York était nuageux. Dante s'en fichait. Il n'était pas là pour le temps. Il avait des lunettes de soleil qui lui donnait l'air d'un prédateur. Il avança rapidement pour récupérer son unique valise. Dante n'était pas stupide au point de penser qu'il pouvait faire passer n'omporte quelle arme en Amérique.

En tant que professionnel, Dante savait qu'il était préférable d'utiiser la même arme pour chaque job. A la place, il reçevait son arme avec le premier versement de chaque travail.

Il n'eut pas de mal à traverser la foule dans l'aéroport vu qu'il était plus grand que la plupart des autres hommes et les gens savaient qu'il ne fallait pas se frotter à lui. Il n'avait pas un air dangereux, mais les gens savaient instinctivement qu'il l'était. Il prit un taxi pour se rendre à son hôtel pour constater qu'un paquet l'attendait.

Il donna un pourboire au porteur qui l'avait conduit à sa chambre et portait son sac pour lui. Dante ouvrit le paquet et trouva un calibre 35 pour le travail, et pile de balles. La fille était à l'école. Et il était déjà tard dans l'après-midi. Dante avait l'habitude de mettre tous ce qu'il possédait dans une seule valise. Il déballa le peu qu'il possédait et se changea. Il n'avait jamais porté de pyjama pour dormir, juste un boxer.

Dante regarda l'arme à feu et la démonta. C'était étonnant. Lorsqu'il était sorti de l'hôpital, il n'avait aucune idée de comment marchait une arme à feu. Et maintenant il pouvait en démonter et remonter une les yeux fermés. Il regarda la provision d'armes qu'on lui avait fourni. Il chargea les cartouches. L'acier était froid contre sa peau. Il apuya l'arme contre son front. C'était son rituel. Pas qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer sans une arme, il savait comment faire. Cependant, le client lui en avait fourni une, alors il allait l'utiliser. Il était rare que ses clients ne lui fournissent pas d'arme, il se dit qu'ils manquaient tous d'imagination. A qui devait-il poser des questions ? Ils le payaient, et il faisait ce qu'on lui disait. Il ne gardait jamais les armes près son travail. Il les nettoyait et s'en débarrassait proprement. En fait, il chargeait les balles dans les cartouches en protant des gants. Dante préférait les revolver. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, peut-être à cause de leur ancienneté, mais il supposa que l'automatique était meilleur.

Dante savait qu'il n'était pas de vraiment de ce monde parce que parfois les choses qu'il voyait semblaient tellement nouvelles pour lui. Les choses avec lesquelles il avait le plus de difficultés étaient les dispositifs électroniques. Ouais, il possédait un ordinateur portable, ressemblant à un homme d'affaire, mais il faisait autre chose que surfer sur le web et envoyer des emails. Une autre chose qui lui était étrangère, la monnaie. Peu importe que ce soit des livres britanniques ou des dollars américains, il avait toujours des problèmes pour compter l'argent.

Il se leva après avoir remonter l'arme à feu et regarda par la fenêtre le soleil qui déclinait dans le ciel. Demain, le travail commencera vraiment, ainsi sans même manger quelque chose, il décida de se débarrasser de son décalage horaire.

----------------------

Harry Potter était déjà au bureau lorsque Hermione arriva pour travailler. "Tu es un peu en retard ce matin. Mon filleul te donne-t-il du fil à retordre ?" demanda Harry. Hermione hocha de la tête. Ses cheveux étaient attachés sur sa nuque. Ils n'étaient plus aussi brousailleux qu'ils l'étaient à Poudlard. Ele prenait le temps chaque matin de se coiffer. Ses cheveux étaient joliment bouclés maintenant. Concernant son allure, elle n'était pas maigre, mais avait des formes là oû il fallait. Cela lui avait pris quelques mois pour retrouver la ligne après que Tyler soit né.

"Pas plus que d'habitude. Honnêtement, je te jure, il y a des fois je crois qu'il ne m'écoute pas. Harry ? Harry ?" demanda Hermione lorsqu'elle remarqua que Harry ne lui prêtait pas plus attention.

"Hein ? Désolé, je ne t'écoutais pas," plaisanta Harry. Hermione lui frappa le bras pour se venger. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers son bureau. Il y avait une photo de son mariage avec Ron et une autre de Tyler quelques jours après sa naissance.

"J'ai du travail à faire au labo," dit Hermione. Elle étudiait les scènes de crimes dans le monde magique. En tant que psychologue médico-légal, elle était selon les standards américains, profiler.

Harry et Ron étaient des agents de terrain. Harry était le partenaire de Ron lorsqu'il était encore avec eux. Ron était la seule personne qui égalait Harry dans son habileté. Durant ces deux dernières années, Harry avait eut pas moins de six partenaires. Personne n'arrivait à se maintenir à son niveau. Il savait qu'Hermione espérait encore le retour de Ron, mais après temps de temps passé, Harry n'était plus autant optimiste.

---------------------

Le lendemain matin, Dante se leva tôt. Il prit un taxi pour se rendre à l'université oû Skye Jones se trouvait. Dante avait son arme qu'il avait empaqueté dans sa valise. Le chauffeur de taxi s'arrêta et Dante paya avant de descendre.

Il s'approcha de l'université. Selon les informations qu'il avait réuni sur Skye Jones, elle devrait sortir de son cours de biologie. Il regarda la salle d'oû elle sortait. Il la suivit sur le parking et l'aborda. "Bonjour, Skye Jones," murmura-t-il derrière elle.

Son corps se tendit alors qu'elle se tournait pour lui faire face. "Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda-t-elle, sans crainte dans la voix. Dante sourit légèrement. La fille jouait les durs. Il remarqua qu'elle avait un accent anglais qui disparu légèrement. "J'imagine que vous savez pourquoi je suis ici" dit-il simplement. "Ne tournons pas autour du pot."

Il prit les clefs de sa main. Il ouvrit la porte de la voiture et la poussa à l'intérieur, puis marcha du côté passager. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'homme au costume noir, chemise bleue et lunette de soleil voulait vraiment d'elle. Il monta dans la voiture et dit d'une voix grave, pas plus haute qu'un murmure,"Conduis." Elle ne posa pas de question. Elle mit le contact et roula. Il lui dit oû tourner et quelles rues prendre.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent sur un parking vide. Il lui ordonna de sortir de la voiture. Elle remarqua que le soleil se reflétait dans ses cheveux roux, et qu'il était beau, mais qu'il y avait une certaine froideur dans ses actes. "A genoux," lui ordonna-t-il. Sa voix était plus forte, et alors elle distingua son accent anglais.

"Je vous en prie, ne faites pas ça. Qui êtes vous ?" le supplia-t-elle les yeux remplis de larmes. L'homme pressa l'arme contre l'arrière de son crâne.

"Mon nom est Dante," dit-il.

Ses larmes arrêtèrent de couler un moment, elle était trop surprise. Pourquoi lui avait-il répondu ? "Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Parce que je fais ce qu'on me dis," répondit-il. Sa voix n'était plus froide. Ce qui l'effrayait c'était le manque d'émotions dans sa voix. C'était si inhumain.

Elle ferma les yeux, attendant la balle. De nombreuses minutes passèrent, s'étirant à l'infini puis soudain, un téléphone sonna. Il répondit s'en enlever l'arme de sa tête. Il dit seulement oui puis raccrocha. "Il semblerait quu vous ayez obtenu un sursis," dit-il. Et la pression sur son crâne disparue. Skye respira profondément comme si elle était trop effrayée pour se retourner. Lorsqu'elle le fit, l'homme était parti. C'était comme si il s'était volatilisé.


	3. Arrivée du Dragon

Je sais que j'ai mis du temps avant de poster mais j'ai été très occupée. Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de 'Après le bal', le prochain chapitre arrivera ce week-end, au pire lundi ou mardi prochain.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Arrivée du Dragon**

"Il a une amnésie rétrograde. Ce qui signifie qu'il y a seulement eu des dégâts fait sur sa mémoire à long terme. Il ne peut pas se rappeler d'anciennes informations. Quoi que ce soit, y comprit son nom et son âge. Après avoir examiner les scanners, il semble n'y avoir aucun dégât permanent empêchant au patient de se former de nouveaux souvenirs et de s'en rappeler," dit la psychiatre à l'infirmière comme s'il n'était pas dans la chambre.

Il leur tourna le dos, à eux et à leur conversation aux mots étranges. Tout était trop blanc et trop brillant dans cet hôpital. Il avait l'impression d'être un cobaye pour le reste du monde. Il n'avait pas de nom, ils l'appelaient John Doe pour une raison inconnue. C'était le nom qu'ils donnaient aux personnes qui ne connaissaient pas leurs noms ou leurs prénoms. Il n'aimait pas ça.

Dante ne savait pas pourquoi le client l'avait appelé pour annuler, et il s'en fichait. Du moment qu'il était payé, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Le monde était si étrange pour lui. Les gens étaient tous normaux, mais il ne pensait pas que lui l'était. Il marcha vers son hôtel. Heureusement, il n'avait pas emmené Skye Jones trop loin de son hôtel. L'arme était toujours en sa possession, et il devra s'en débarrasser plus tard.

Il connaissait les habitants de New York, et du monde entier. Ces personnes qu'il considérait comme quelconque. Ces personnes qui faisaient des choses comme métiers que la plupart des personnes ne rêveraient pas de faire. On l'étiquetait comme un Touche à Tout, mais il se considérait plutôt comme une ombre. Sa perte de mémoire lui donnait un avantage sur les autres pour le métier qu'il exercerait. Sans passé, il pouvait tout faire. Et il se sentait rarement coupable. Se serait-il senti coupable d'avoir tué Skye Jones ? Non.

Il y avait un bar à Brooklyn oû il allait après le travail. Il entra dans le bar sans ennui et commanda un scotch. Il n'était pas du genre à boire, mais il en avait besoin de temps en temps. Il ne fumait pas, à part exceptionnellement des cigares. Pas de drogue non plus. Ca détruisait l'intelligence des gens, et sa tête était déjà assez bousillée comme ça.

"Hey Dante, mec !" brailla un homme avec des cheveux et des yeux marrons. Il avait une barbiche qui lui faisait ressemblée à un beatnik.

"Salut Brian," dit Dante sans aucune expression sur son visage.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Je croyais que tu étais de reparti en Angleterre," dit Brian

"J'avais un travail," dit Dante simplement. Ils faisaient le même travail, alors Brian savait qu'il ne fallait pas poser de questions.

"Et bien, je connais quelques points chauds dans la ville si tu veux," dit Brian. Il ne savait pas grand chose de lui, alors il était toujours curieux d'en apprendre un peu plus. Dante le regardait, ses yeux bleus se rétrécissaient légèrement. "Ok, j'imagine que ça veut dire non," dit-il.

Dante finit son verre de scotch et quitta le bar. Il savait que c'était mieux de ne pas devenir trop à l'aise avec les autres personnes dans son travail. La confiance était quelque chose d'inaccessible. La première règle était la survie. La deuxième, tuer ou être tué. La troisième était de toujours s'assurer d'être payé. La quatrième règle était d'honorer tous les contrats. Et la dernière règle, était qu'il n'y avait aucune règle. Dante l'aimait bien. Il était une personne pragmatique qui ne se souciait pas trop des règles. Il s'inquiétait seulement de faire son job.

Il marcha dans les rues éclairées par la lune de Brooklyn et pensa à ce qu'était vraiment la vie. Est-ce qu'il était normal de vivre dans l'ombre et l'obscurité ? Il savait qu'il n'était pas comme tout le monde. La lumière du réverbère se refléta sur sa main. Sa main gauche. L'alliance brillait. C'était la seule partie de lui qui était réelle. Rien n'était réel. Pas ce monde. Ni son existence.

-----------------------

Harry et Hermione avaient été appelés dans le bureau du chef des Aurors. Ils se regardèrent alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir. Le chef du département des Aurors n'était autre que Percy Weasley. Hermione détestait se rendre dans son bureau parce que cela lui rappelait Ron. Il était toujours si gentil avec elle, et il lui proposait d'aller déjeuner, mais elle refusait toujours.

Harry frappa à la porte et entendit Percy dire d'entrer. Ils entrèrent pour trouver un homme aux cheveux blonds, presque blancs, qui les attendait. Il se leva quand ils entrèrent. Il s'agissait de Drago Malfoy. Son visage et ses yeux n'exprimaient plus le même mépris qu'à l'époque de Poudlard.

"Vous connaissez tous les deux Drago Malfoy. Il vient juste de revenir d'une mission sous couverture en Irlande," dit Percy.

Harry cacha sa surprise. "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?" demanda Hermione d'une voix forte. Elle détestait Malfoy. Il avait l'habitude de se moquer de Ron.

"Je travaille avec les Aurors depuis que j'ai terminé mes études à Poudlard, Dr Granger," dit Drago. Il l'avait appelé 'Dr Granger', et il semblait respectueux. Cette fois, Harry eut du mal à cacher la surprise sur son visage.

"Draco a été formé par le professeur Rogue. Nous avons commencé à la former au cours de votre sixième année," dit Percy. Harry n'avait pas oublié ce qui c'était passé ; un groupe de Mangemorts avait été tué durant cette année, et le pre de Drago était l'un d'entre eux.

"Je ne savait pas que Rogue formait quelqu'un," dit Hermione. Drago ne dit rien. Il aurait pu jurer qu'Hermione était faite d'acier. Son mari avait disparu, et elle était toujours aussi forte que jamais.

"En réalité, je vous ai appelé dans mon bureau parce que, Harry, tu as besoin d'un coéquipier. C'est pourquoi je vous ai fait venir," dit Percy. Harry regarda Drago qui arborait un visage sans expression.

"Non, je ne crois pas," dit Harry.

"Quoi ? Tu penses que je ne suis pas aussi bon que Weasley ?" demanda Drago. C'était un sujet douloureux. Hermione le regarda comme si elle était prête à lui jeter un sort. Percy se leva calmement.

"Drago est devenu l'un de nos meilleurs agents. Harry, tu as fait fuir six partenaires en deux ans. Et je ne te laisserais pas continué à mettre Hermione en danger," dit Percy. Il était sérieux.

"Je ne suis pas en danger. Je peux me défendre moi-même," dit Hermione alors qu'elle croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine.

"Je n'ai pas dit que tu n'en était pas capable, mais je dois penser à Tyler," dit Percy doucement. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de parler de sa famille au travail.

"Potter, ça ne me plait pas à moi non plus, mais penses-y. Tu mets la femme de ton meilleur ami en danger," dit Drago calmement. Hermione le regarda. Il ne parlait pas de Ron au passé alors que les autres personnes le faisaient. Il semblait qu'il ne croyait pas qu'il était mort.

"De plus, c'est un ordre. Vous pouvez disposer," dit Percy alors qu'il se rasseyait. Harry se raidit et tous les trois sortirent du bureau. Harry ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à l'extérieur du bureau.

"Tu ferais mieux de rester hors de mon chemin," l'avertit Harry.

Hermione soupira et s'en alla. "Oû tu vas, Hermione ?" demanda Harry.

"Je retourne au labo," répondit Hermione. Elle détestait chaque fois que Harry avait un nouveau partenaire parce que cela voulait dire qu'il était temps de s'éloigner un peu plus de Ron.

--------------------------

Dante retourna à sa chambre d'hôtel après avoir errer un peu. Il alluma la télévision machinalement. Il enleva lentement ses vêtements et mit son boxer. L'arme à feu qu'on lui avait donné pour le travail était rangée avec l'étui.

"Aujourd'hui, une étudiante..." commença le présentateur du journal télé. Dante savait de qui ils parlaient. Il s'en fichait. Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain pour se laver les mains et le visage. C'était une partie de son rituel, même s'il n'avait tué personne. Lorsqu'il sortit, il entendit de nouveau le présentateur, "le corps de Skye Jones a été retrouvé dans sa chambre sur le campus. Elle a été tuée de trois balles dans la poitrine," continua-t-il. Dante se figea et la serviette glissa de sa main.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?" murmura-t-il alors qu'il montait le son de la télé.

Il entendit le journaliste alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit. Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne l'ai pas tué ? Je ne l'ai pas tué, Dante ne savait pas pourquoi il s'en souciait soudainement. Il devait découvrir ce qui avait mal tourné.

-----------------

Drago Malfoy regardait fixement Harry Potter de son bureau. Il n'aimait pas vraiment cet arrangement que Harry avait instauré. Autant qu'il était concerné, il allait devenir fou s'il devait travailler avec lui. Il se demandait ce qui était vraiment arrivé à Weasley. Cet homme avait tout. Il avait une femme qui l'aimait, et il travaillait avec son meilleur ami. Autant que Malfoy détestait Ron Weasley avant, il ne le détestait plus tellement aujourd'hui. En vérité, il l'enviait parce qu'il avait ces choses que Malfoy n'avait pas. Il avait une famille aimante, épousé la femme de ses rêves, et un fils prouvant à quel point sa femme l'aimait. Malfoy savait que Ron ne savait rien de l'existence du petit garçon. Il l'avait vu dans le bureau d'Hermione. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle avait des photos de son petit garçon avec les photos de Weasley.

Et c'est la raison pour laquelle il savait que Weasley n'abandonnerait pas volontairement sa femme. En outre, pensa-t-il d'un air piteux, il était une des trois seules personnes qui croyait que Ron était vivant. Drago soupçonnait que Weasley en avait marre de faire équipe avec Potter, celui de leur équipe qui se faisait toujours remarqué, mais au moment de sa disparition, Ron était le seul au courant de la dernière confrontation avec les Mangemorts. Harry n'avait pas dit qui les avait trahi, mais quelque chose avait mal tourné. Drago ne croyait pas que Ron était assez stupide pour se tuer, et il croyait aussi que Ron était trop têtu pour mourir.

"Comment étaient les choses en Irlande ?" demanda Harry.

"Intéressante," dit Drago.

Harry soupira. Il détestait devoir regarder une autre personne de son bureau. Il se souvint que Ron avait des photos d'Hermione dans son bureau. Elle était seulement à quelques mètres d'eux. Elle avait un bureau priv parce qu'elle avait des devoirs en tant que conseillère pour les autres agents.

"Pouvons-nous juste faire une trêve ? Tu seras bientôt parti de toute façon," dit Harry.

"Très bien faisons une trêve. Mais, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je serais bientôt parti ?" demanda Drago.

"J'ai cet effet sur les gens," dit Harry d'une voix vide.

--------------------

Les rues étaient sombres, mais toujours aussi grouillantes d'activité lorsque Dante prit un taxi pour se rendre sur la scène du crime. La fille, Skye Jones, avait été tuée dans sa chambre. Il devait découvrir ce qui s'était passé. C'était l'enquêteur en lui qui le voulait. Les dortoirs étaient calmes et remplies de policiers. Il marcha dans le couloir en regardant autour de lui. Un policier l'arréta.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda-t-il. C'était une homme afro-américain assez grand avec une insigne. Il pouvait aisément prendre Dante dans un combat, si seulement ses muscles étaient entraînés.

"Mon nom est Jack Dante," répliqua Dante. Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait appris qu'avoir un prénom était une bonne idée. Et il savait que Jack était le surnom de John, et il était un John Doe, et donc ça avait un sens.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Etes-vous un de ces journalistes ?" demanda l'officier de police.

"Non, je suis enquêteur," répondit Dante.

"Et vous enquêtez sur quoi ?" questionna l'officier avec un air suspect.

"Ce meurtre," répondit Dante alors qu'il regardait derrière la banderole de la police. Il y avait un groupe de filles en pleurs, alors que les garçons avaient l'air choqué. Il y avait également des personnes plus âgées, que Dante déduit qu'ils étaient les parents des étudiants, il regarda autour de lui pour voir si la police les interrogeaient. Ils parlaient aux étudiants.

"Les parents de la victimes ont-ils déjà été informé ?" demanda Dante.

"Non, la fille n'a pas de famille aux Etats-Unis. Elle faisait un échange d'étudiants. Venez-vous du même endroit qu'elle ?" demanda l'officier de police en remarquant l'accent de Dante.

"Je ne suis pas sur," répondit Dante sincèrement.

"Etes-vous venu pour poser des question, oui ou non," demanda l'officier en le regardant fixement.

"Je suis un étudiant de la nature humaine. C'est mieux d'observer d'abord, on apprend mieux de cette façon," répliqua Dante.

L'officier de police lui lança un regard étrange. Tant que Dante n'était pas un journaliste ou n'essayait pas d'entraver l'enquête de la police, il pouvait observer tout ce qu'il voulait.

-----------------------

A la fin de la journée, Harry alla avec Hermione chez les Weasley pour récupérer Tyler qui était très content de voir sa mère. "Maman ! Tu m'as manqué !" déclara Tyler comme si il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années.

"Bonjour, mon bébé. Est-ce que tu t'es amusé chez grand-mère ?" demanda Hermione alors qu'elle le prenait dans ses bras. Il était un peu lourd mais elle allait le porter aussi longtemps que possible.

"Oncle Harry !" cria Tyler alors qu'il tendait les bras vers lui. Harry le prit. Il se souvint être la première personne autre qu'Hermione à l'avoir porté. Il avait même été là lors de son accouchement, puisque sa mère et son père ne pouvaient être là. Harry était le meilleur parrain que Tyler puisse avoir. Il gâtait son filleul chaque qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il avait appris du meilleur. Sirius était l'un des meilleurs.

"Comment va mon neveu préféré ?" demanda Harry alors qu'il ébouriffait gentiment les cheveux du garçon. Tyler rie de plaisir.

"Comment était-il aujourd'hui, Molly ?" demanda Hermione.

"Bien. Il a joué avec ma baguette quand il l'a trouvé dans ma poche. Il a fait quelques petites étincelles avec. Il est vraiment ton fils. Mais, j'ai du reprendre ma baguette," dit Molly en riant.

Hermione sourit. Molly et Arthur avait tendance à gâter Tyler plus que leurs autres petits-enfants parce qu'il n'avait plus son père. Hermione savait à quel point un père était important pour un petit garçon. Parfois, Tyler refusait de l'écouter jusqu'à ce que Harry fasse quelque chose.

Elle pouvait seulement imaginer quel genre de père Ron aurait fait.

-----------------------

Deux hommes se rencontraient de nouveau, comme ils l'avaient fait plusieurs fois avant. Ils étaient les hommes qui se considéraient être au-dessus de Dieu. Ils étaient les hommes qui jouaient avec les vies des autres.

"Le projet est compromis. Un de nos sujets ne peut plus être suivi. Il a quitté l'hôpital oû il était en Angleterre. Et il n'a laissé aucune adresse," dit le premier homme.

"Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Il nous trouvera. Nous savons qui il est," dit le second homme.

"Le traitement a effacé sa mémoire. Il ne sera pas capable de retrouver son chemin," dit le premier homme.

"Tant qu'il ne sait pas qui il est, il n'est pas un danger pour nous. Et aussi longtemps qu'il est dans ce monde, ses pouvoirs seront seulement des choses bizarres. Il ne croira pas à l'existence d'un tel pouvoir. Alors, même si on lui donne un indice, il ne saura pas comment l'utiliser," dit le deuxième homme.

Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Ils allaient tout faire pour que leur sujet les trouve de nouveau, et il ne saurait pas qu'il tombait dans un piège.

----------------------

Dante observa les gens sur la scène du crime. Et lorsqu'ils eurent finis, il marcha vers les étudiants qui étaient réveillés. "Bonjour, mon nom est Jack Dante. Je me demandais si l'un d'entre vous connaissais Melle Jones ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je la connaissais. C'était ma colocataire," dit une blonde aux yeux bruns.

"Comment vous appelez-vous ?"demanda-t-il.

"Marly Carlisle. Je suis rentrée et je l'ai trouvé dans son lit avec ces balles," sanglota-t-elle.

Dante ne fit aucun mouvement pour consoler la fille alors qu'une autre étudiante s'approchait. "Pourquoi posez-vous des questions ? Vous n'êtes pas un policer," dit la fille avec un accent qui semblait être de Brooklyn.

"Non, je ne le suis pas. Je suis enquêteur. La famille de Melle Jones vit en Europe, alors ils m'ont envoyé pour poser des questions. Je préfèrerais apprendre de nouvelles choses directement plutôt que de lire les rapports de police," répondit Dante.

"Nous ne savons pas pourquoi elle a été tuée. C'était une personne gentille, mais elle était discrète," dit Mary alors qu'elle retenait un autre sanglot.

Dante entra dans la chambre. "Ca ne vous dérange pas si je jette un coup d'oeil ?" demanda-t-il alors qu'il sortait une paire de gants qu'il avait gardé dans la poche de son manteau.

"Non, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais dormir ici ce soir," dit Mary. L'autre fille l'emmena. Il regarda autour de lui et vit du sang sur le lit. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de la poudre dans la chambre. La personne qui l'avait tué était proche, et considérant le fait que sa colocataire se trouvait là, le tireur avait sûrement utilisé un silencieux.

Il regarda autour de lui. On pouvait apprendre beaucoup de choses sur une personne en se basant sur ses affaires. Il ouvrit un tiroir. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange ici. Un morceau de parchemin. Il lit la lettre. Elle venait de ses parents lui disant que tout allait bien à la maison. Et qu'ils espéraient qu'elle leur enverrait un hibou bientôt.

Des hiboux ? Ca n'avait aucun sens pour Dante. Qui utiliserait un hibou pour envoyer des lettres ? Cette seule idée était ridicule. Et pourtant à la fenêtre, il y avait un hibou. Ses yeux semblaient le fixer puis il s'envola. Il y avait quelque chose entre ses serres. Ou peut-être que Dante voyait des choses.


	4. Petite Fille Perdue

Je sais que ça fait presque un mois que n'ai pas updaté mais j'ai d'autres histoires en cours et une vie à côté mais je promets de faire plus vite pour le prochain chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : Petite Fille Perdue**

Dante était toujours debout alors qu'il regardait le hibou s'envoler, puis il secoua la tête. Quelle chose étrange. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Les hiboux délivraient des lettres ? Il était un homme du 21e siècles. C'était l'époque des ordinateurs et des fibres optiques. A quel point une personne pouvait être stupide pour ne pas utilise la poste ? Dante lit la lettre écrite sur le parchemin qu'il avait toujours dans la main.

_Chère Skye,_

_Nous espérons que tu recevras cette lettre. Ton frère a écrit de son école et nous a dit à quel point tu lui manquais. C'est difficile de t'avoir loin de la maison, ma chérie. Envoies nous un hiboux dès que tu le pourras. Nous savons que c'est plus dur pour toi de le faire maintenant. Je regrette vraiment que nous n'ayons pas utilisé la poste moldue, mais nous ne pouvons pas. Cependant, le monde des moldus est celui auquel tu as choisi d'appartenir et nous l'acceptons. Après tout, tu n'appartiens pas tout à fait à notre monde également. _

_On t'aime,_

_Maman et Papa._

Il y avait un mot qui était étranger, mais pourtant familier à Dante. Moldu. Il avait déjà entendu ce mot avant, mais son esprit était encore dans le brouillard. Chaque fois qu'il essayait de se souvenir, c'est comme si un brouillard entourait son esprit et sa tête commençait à lui faire mal. Il lut la lettre de nouveau, puis il la remit oû il l'avait trouvé. Il remarqua qu'il y avait une grande mare de sang sur le lit. Et la police n'avait en rien troublée la scène du crime en enquêtant. Il n'y avait aucun signe de lutte réelle. Dante dormait d'un sommeil léger, alors il ne pouvait imaginer qu'une personne puisse venir et le tuer sans qu'il ne fasse rien. Il soupçonnait également que Sky Jones ne s'était probablement pas réveillée du tout, et si elle l'avait fait, il était trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Il y a des fois oû Dante détestait son travail, et c'est ce qui arrivait en ce moment. Cependant, c'était un moment passager pour Dante. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre pour constater que tous les étudiants étaient encore réveillés. Bien sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à les trouver réveillés, mais on aurait dit qu'ils semblaient l'attendre.

"Je veux parler à tous ceux qui savent quelque chose sur elle," dit Dante tranquillement. Les étudiants semblaient un peu effrayés par lui.

"J'ai oublié de vous demander. Avez-vous une carte ?" demanda la fille avec un accent de Brooklyn.

"Oui," répondit Dante alors qu'il lui tendait sa carte stipulant que son nom était Jonathan Daniels.

"Je croyais que votre nom était Jack Dante," dit la fille, suspicieuse. Plusieurs spectateurs les regardèrent l'un l'autre.

"Pour vous dire la vérité, je ne sais pas quel est mon vrai nom," dit Dante. Quelques personnes riaient nerveusement parce qu'ils pensaient qu'il plaisantait, mais il garda un visage neutre.

"C'est pas drôle," déclara la fille en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. "Qui êtes-vous vraiment ?"

"Quelqu'un qui veut savoir pourquoi une personne veut en tuer une autre," répondit Dante. "Je suis ici en tant que représentant des parents de Melle Jones."

"Comment pourrons-nous savoir que vous dites la vérité ?" demanda la fille.

"Parce que je suis celui qui l'a tué," répondit Dante honnêtement. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont réagirait les Jones lorsqu'ils découvriraient ce qui est arrivé à leur fille. Il n'attendait pas avec impatience ce qui arriverait ensuite.

"C'est juste que nous avons tous peur. Nous ne pensions pas qu'une telle chose pouvait arriver ici, Mr Dante," dit Mary rapidement alors qu'elle repoussait l'autre fille. "Mais, nous ne savons pas ce qui c'est passé. C'était une nuit calme. Je l'ai vu revenir avant que je ne parte plutôt dans la nuit, mais elle semblait aller bien. Mais, j'ai vraiment pensé qu'elle était nerveuse. Je lui aie demandé ce qui n'allait pas, mais elle a dit qu'elle allait bien. Après ça je suis partie. J'aurais du la pousser à me dire ce qui n'allait pas."

Dante hocha la tête. Il savait pourquoi Skye Jones était bouleversée, c'était parce qu'il avait tenu une arme à feu derrière sa tête. "Hum... elle n'était pas à notre cours sur la ville," dit un autre garçon.

Il acquiesça pour enregistrer ce que le garçon avait dit. Il l'avait fait sortir du le parking bien avant son cours. Ce qui le dérangeait, c'est qu'on l'avait appelé à la dernière minute pour lui dire de ne pas la tuer, mais elle était quand même morte. Dante n'aimait pas lorsque son travail était une question. Il était un foutu perfectionniste.

"Je contacterai ses parents," dit Dante doucement. Il sortit des dortoirs sans qu'aucun étudiant ne l'arrête et prit un taxi jusqu'à son hôtel. D'habitude, il ne posait pas beaucoup de questions parce qu'il savait presque tout. Cependant, il était assez intrigué pour s'intéresser à cette affaire.

Un fois à son hôtel, il décida qu'il était mieux pour lui de partir le lendemain matin. Il utilisa sa connexion internet et entra dans le registre de l'hôtel pour découvrir qui avait réserver sa chambre. Le registre disait que c'était lui-même qui avait réservé la chambre, et il découvrit un numéro venant d'Europe. Dante soupçonnait que l'indicatif était faux, qu'il s'agissait d'un téléphone portable ou alors que le numéro était intracable. Il voulait un cigare à ce moment alors qu'il passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux roux.

Dante se laissa tomber sur le lit. Les heures s'écoulèrent lentement alors que le sommeil l'emportait avec difficulté. Ses rêves l'emmenèrent dans un endroit lointain de nouveau, mais lorsqu'il se réveilla, il ne se souvenait de rien. C'était toute l'histoire de sa vie.

------------------------

Tyler était à la maison avec sa mère, attendant qu'elle finisse de lui donner son bain. Cela lui prenait beaucoup d'énergie pour donner un bain au petit garçon, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il préférait. Il continua à se battre avec sa mère. Et criait presque à chaque fois.

"Je n'aime pas !" cria-t-il de toute la force de ses petits poumons. Hermione prenait un bain avec lui parce qu'il bougeait trop. Elle soupira et se fit violence pour ne pas hurler à son tour. Elle évitait de le faire autant que possible. "S'il te plait, mon poussin," supplia-t-elle. Tyler était toujours en train de gigoter, et secoua la tête de défi. "NON ! JE N'AIME PAS !" cria-t-il plus fort. Hermione soupira en pensant à tous les autres bains qui allaient suivre. Elle insista.

Le petit garçon boudait comme le faisait son père lorsque Hermione faisait faire à Ron quelque chose dans la maison qu'il n'aimait pas. "Je suis propre maintenant ?" demanda Tyler doucement. Hermione acquiesça et le sortit de la baignoire. Elle le sécha doucement et l'assit sur le grand lit de la chambre. La maison dans laquelle ils habitaient était grande, comportant cinq pièces, mais Ron et Hermione ne prévoyaient pas d'avoir une grande famille comme les parents de Ron. Ils avait parlé d'avoir un certains nombres d'enfants, mais pas sept. Tyler était assis sur le lit, un livre d'histoire sur les genoux, attendant que sa mère se change et sorte de la salle de bain. Elle sortit et sourit à son petit garçon.

"Maman !" déclara-t-il. Il avait déjà oublié qu'il pleurait presque quelques minutes plutôt. Hermione le souleva et lui prit le livre des mains. "Je te lis une histoire et après au lit," dit-elle.

"Je ne veux pas dormir," dit Tyler en boudant. Comme son père, pensa Hermione alors qu'elle embrassait son front. "Ecoute juste l'histoire," dit Hermione. Tyler hocha la tête et elle lui lut l'histoire. Elle savait qu'il s'endormirait de toute façon.

Lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il s'était endormi, elle décida de finir l'histoire quand même. Elle le prit dans ses bras. Tyler était intelligent et précoce comme elle, mais il avait le caractère rebelle de son père. Hermione prédisait que Tyler allait faire des ravages à Poudlard lorsqu'il irait. Il était si petit et il n'avait aucune idée quel grand homme son père était. Hermione tenait son fils et ses espoirs.

Au alentour de minuit, un coup de fil réveilla Hermione alors qu'elle dormait seule dans son lit. Il y avait une cheminée dans la chambre à coucher qui faisait lieu de téléphone. Elle découvrit Percy Weasley. "Je suis désolé de te rendre visite aussi tard Hermione, mais nous avons un nouveau cas," dit-il d'une voix grave. Hermione portait un pyjama, alors elle ne s'inquiétait pas qu'il puisse la voir.

"Quoi ?" demanda Hermione alors qu'elle étouffait un bâillement.

"Il y a eu un meurtre en Amérique," dit Percy. Hermione sursauta de surprise. "C'est en Amérique, Percy. Donne moi une raison de m'en occuper avant que je ne retourne me coucher," dit-elle.

"La personne qui a été tuée était une cracmol. La fille de Charles et Anya Jones," dit Percy. Hermione sentit son sang se glacer. Charles Jones avait été désigné pour devenir Ministre de la Magie, et il était opposé à Arthur Weasley.

"Leur fille était une cracmol ?" demanda Hermione, le souffle court. Les cracmols étaient les personnes nées dans une famille de sorciers mais qui n'avaient pas de magie en eux. Ils étaient habituellement des gens modestes, mais n'étaient pas complètement exclus de la société magique. Il était l'opposé des moldus.

"Elle étudiait à l'université de New York, et elle a été retrouvé, on lui avait tiré des balles dans la poitrine," dit Percy.

"Avec une arme à feu ?" demanda Hermione, et Percy acquiesça. "Mais, c'est une arme moldue. Un moldu tuerait une personne de cette manière, un sorcier aurait utilisé sa baguette magique." Hermione ressentait un sentiment étrange. Quelqu'un avait tué la fille de l'un des hommes les plus puissants du monde magique.

"Cela pourrait être désastreux pour nous. Jones veut que les Aurors s'en occupe. Nous devons découvrir pourquoi Skye Jones a été tuée," dit Percy.

"Et le rapport des Américains ?" demanda Hermione.

"Les Américains disent que la police moldue a enquêté et que c'est dans la presse moldue. Ils ne savent pas qu'elle était la fille de sorciers," dit Percy tristement.

"Je serais là tôt demain matin. Je dois appeler ta mère pour qu'elle prenne Tyler demain," dit Hermione.

"Non, j'appellerai maman pour toi. Va dormir," dit-il doucement. Après ça, le feu tourbillonna de nouveau et reprit son aspect normal. Hermione resta éveillée dans son lit, elle était incapable de se rendormir.

Les pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Elle essayait de comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un tuerait une autre personne. C'était une chose difficile à comprendre pour elle parce que Hermione avait un esprit médico-légal, alors comprendre la nature humaine était plus facile. Hermione ne savait pas encore que son travail l'amènerait à comprendre le Touche à Tout connu seulement sous le nom de Dante.

----------------------------

Dante se réveilla le lendemain matin après ce qui lui sembla être un sommeil sans rêves. Il prit une longue douche et quitta l'hôtel. Il restait d'habitude à l'hôtel jusqu'à ce qu'il ait un autre travail, mais il devait s'occuper de ce qui était arrivé. Il avait appris par la police hier que le consulat britannique était impliqué dans la mort de la fille, mais ses parents étaient toujours inaccessibles.

Il se demanda pourquoi ses parents étaient si difficiles à joindre, mais si ces gens utilisaient des hiboux... et bien, ils n'avaient pas du avoir le message disant que leur fille était morte. Il ne comprenait pas. Dire à une personne que quelqu'un qu'il aimait était mort était aussi simple que passer un coup de téléphone. Dante en avait découvert très peu sur Skye Jones. L'emploi de ses parents était vague : propriétaires d'affaires et consultants. L'information ne disait pas de quel genre d'affaire ou de conseil il s'agissait. Il savait que la fille avait un frère plus jeune qui était dans une école lointaine, mais s'ils étaient anglais, alors ce n'était pas une surprise. Dante se demandait toujours pour quoi le mot 'moldu' lui semblait familier.

Les journaux avaient publiés de petits articles sur la mort de Skye Jones, mais rien de majeur. Rien que Dante n'avait pas appris le veille ou le matin. Cela devenait déjà un incident international entre les Etats-Unis et le Royaume Uni. Dante ne s'occupait pas de la politique, alors il ne s'était pas donner la peine de lire les autres articles.

Dante avait besoin de découvrir qui avait frappé et cela exigeait qu'il devait rester à New York plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il était temps de retrouver certaines de ses sources dans la ville.

Une autre heure passa avant qu'il ne retrouve un de ses contacts, son nom était Lenore Henson. Elle était blonde, grande, avait les yeux bleus et un corps de rêve. Elle était une femme qui se faisait entretenir par ses petits amis. Dante ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il la désirait étrangement, mais il n'y aurait jamais rien de sérieux avec elle. C'était l'anneau en or à son doigt qui l'en empêchait. Pour d'étranges raisons, cette foutue chose avait un pourvoir sur lui.

Il arriva à son grand appartement à peu près à midi et frappa à la porte, espérant que celui qui payait cet appartement de luxe n'était pas là. Il l'entendit dans les escaliers. "Qui est là ?" demanda une voix sulfureuse.

"C'est moi," dit Dante. Il y eut un moment de silence, puis elle dit, "Entre." La porte s'ouvrit, révélant un grand appartement. "Lenore, ce n'est pas..." dit-il alors qu'une bouche pulpeuse se pressait contre la sienne.

Les mains de Dante se glissèrent dans son dos. Il pouvait sentir ses courbes et ses seins pressés contre sa poitrine. A travers sa fine chemise, il pu sentir ses mamelons durcir contre lui. Un gémissement lui échappa involontairement, ce que Lenore s'appliqua à étouffer. Il constat qu'elle portait un déshabillé en soie. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient, mais il reprit bientôt ses esprits et se recula brusquement. "Qu'est-ce que tu disais, Dante ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voie rauque.

"Je disais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée pour toi de laisser ta porte déverrouiller," murmura-t-il d'une voix basse.

"Je savais que c'était toi. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à ma porte ?" demanda-t-elle.

"J'ai besoin d'informations," répondit Dante.

"Des informations ? Cela dépend si tu es ici pour me donner ce que je veux," dit Lenore. Dante garda ses yeux fixés sur son visage. Elle lui sourit et dit, "Toujours aussi gentleman, Dante. C'est ce que j'aime chez toi. Tu n'essayes même pas. C'est pourquoi je m'offre toujours à toi."

Malgré lui, Dante sourit à la très belle femme. Elle ressemblait à une de ces starlettes de film des années quarante et cinquante. "C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir, Lenore. Mais nous savons tous les deux que tu t'offres à d'autres, et tes offres me font trop souvent me sentir spécial," dit Dante.

Lenore bouda. "Tu sais vraiment comment rendre une fille spéciale," dit-elle. Elle l'incita à la suivre plus loin dans l'appartement. Il était au cinquantième étage et offrait une vue spectaculaire de la ville de New York. Dante s'assit sur le sofa noir alors que Lenore s'affairait au bar, leur servant un verre. Elle revint vers le sofa et prit place à côté de lui. Elle lui remit le verre. "Scotch sec," dit Lenore.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ?" demanda Dante avant de prendre une petite gorgée.

"Un gin tonic," répondit Lenore. Elle buvait une boisson différente en fonction de l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Elle pouvait en dire beaucoup sur un homme en se basant sur ce qu'il buvait. Dante était direct et sentit sa gorge le brûler alors qu'il buvait son scotch. Lenore l'aimait bien pour ses manières et son accent anglais. Il n'était pas comme la plupart des hommes avec qui elle couchait. Il était froid et rude, mais il y avait une certaine tendresse en lui. Et oui, s'il voulait d'elle, elle le laisserait faire dans la seconde. Cet homme devait être magnifique au lit. Elle pouvait le dire car il exsudait un certain pouvoir et un magnétisme absolu.

"La fille qui est morte à l'université," dit Dante.

"Oh, c'était si triste. Je voulais aller à l'université avant. Pauvre fille," murmura Lenore.

"J'ai été contacté pour la tuer," dit Dante. Lenore frissonna sous le choc. Dante était un professionnel. Il ne parlait jamais de ce qu'il faisait à voix haute comme ça.

"Tu l'as tué ?" demanda Lenore. Peu importe à quel point il était froid, elle ne pouvait jamais vraiment penser à Dante de cette façon.

"Non, on m'a appelé à la dernière minute pour tout arrêter. Je l'ai laissé sur le parking. Et les autres étudiants de son dortoir te dirons qu'elle est revenue vivante," répondit Dante.

"Qu'as-tu besoin de savoir, Dante ?" demanda Lenore. Elle se leva et sortit sur le balcon. Dante finit son verre et se leva pour la suivre. "J'ai besoin que tu me dises si tu sais quoi que ce soit à propos de cette affaire," murmura-t-il.

Lenore se tourna dos à lui. Elle détestait sa vie, mais elle était trop faible pour en finir. Elle préférait le faire lentement à l'aide de l'alcool et occasionnellement de l'héroïne. Elle n'aimait pas planter des aiguilles dans ses bras parce qu'elle voulait donner l'illusion aux hommes de la perfection. Sa peau devait être comme ça. Au lieu de ça, elle se contrôlait en prenant des petites doses de temps en temps. Elle détestait le fait qu'elle ait besoin d'un homme pour survivre, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle connaissait. "Je ne sais rien, Dante. Tu sais que si je savais quelque chose, je te le dirais," répondit Lenore.

Elle savait qu'il était différent des autres hommes, mais il venait toujours vers elle lorsqu'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes alors que Dante relevait son menton de sa main. Ses yeux bleus la fixèrent intensément. "Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir oublier cette vie," lui murmura-t-elle.

"Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas de ça. Avoir n'importe quelle sorte de vie est mieux que de ne se souvenir de rien du tout," murmura Dante.

"Mais tu n'as pas oublié tout ce que tu as fait, Dante," chuchota-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

"Non, pas tout," dit-il alors qu'il plaçait ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle posa sa main droite sur sa main gauche à lui et sentit l'anneau, dernier lien avec elle.

"Tu ne te souviens même pas d'elle. Pourquoi ?" murmura-t-elle alors que ses larmes coulaient. Il leva sa main droite et effaça ses larmes.

"Je ne sais pas," murmura-t-il. "C'est la preuve que j'ai déjà vécu."

"Je n'ai jamais été vivante. Ne peux-tu pas oublier une fois seulement ? Juste une fois ?" le supplia-t-elle. Il couvrit ses lèvres des siennes à nouveau. Cela ne servait à rien de nier l'attirance entre eux, c'était ce qu'ils ressentaient. Il n'y avait rien de plus. Il se recula brusquement.

"Cela voudrait dire vivre dans le mensonge. Je ne peux pas avoir presque rien. Mais, c'est tout ce que j'ai," dit-il alors qu'il montrait l'alliance à son doigt.

"J'ai vécu dans le mensonge toute ma vie. Tu es la seule chose qui soit réelle pour moi," dit Lenore. Dante pressa ses lèvres contre son front alors qu'une brise soufflait doucement sur le balcon.

"Je ne suis pas réel, Lenore. Je ne sais même pas qui je suis. Je dois y'aller," dit-il alors qu'il la libérait. Il quitta son appartement. Elle resta sur le balcon jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parti. Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte claquer, elle entra dans le salon.

Elle remarqua qu'il avait verrouillé la porte en partant. "Dante. Toujours un gentleman," murmura-t-elle.


	5. L’Investigation Commence

Je suis contente de moi, j'ai réussi à mettre moins d'un mois avant d'updaté le nouveau. La prochaine update, pour ceux que ça intéresse, sera pour 'près le bal'.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : L'Investigation Commence**

Percy Weasley n'attendait pas avec impatience sa rencontre avec Charles Jones. L'homme était connu pour être très intimidant et il venait personnellement voir les Aurors pour vérifier qu'il s'occupait bien de l'enquête sur le meurtre de sa fille. Charles Jones n'allaient pas les laisser faire quoi que ce soit d'autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient trouvé des réponses quant à ce qui était vraiment arrivé à sa fille.

Sur le bureau de Percy se trouvait de nombreux rapports venant de New York. Il avait des copies des rapports de police et des témoignages des témoins, mais il était difficile de traiter une affaire à distance. La véritéé c'est que Percy s'était retrouvé à la tête des Aurors parce qu'il était connu pour déléguer. Il n'était pas vraiment un homme de terrain. Il était présent durant les attaques de Voldemort, mais Cornelius Fudge l'avait élu à ce poste malgré son jeune âge. Percy ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça. Il voulait ce poste pour avoir une meilleure chance de rester au courant s'il y avait du nouveau sur la disparition de son frère, Ron.

Pourtant, les deux années passées n'avaient rien changé. Percy avait l'impression d'avoir laisser tomber sa famille parce qu'il manquait son frère. Il détestait voir Hermione si seule. Il n'aimait pas passer du temps aux réunions de famille, alors il se plongeait dans le travail. Percy se sentait coupable de ne pas être là, mais il se sentait encore plus coupable de ses défauts. Il ne pouvait passer du temps aux réunions de famille, pas à cause d'Hermione, mais à cause de Tyler. Tyler rappelait trop à Percy Ron quand il était plus jeune.

Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à de telles choses. Il était l'heure de rencontrer Charles Jones, vu qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui frappait à sa porte. "Entrez," dit Percy.

Charles Jones entra. Percy se leva et se retrouva devant un homme qui était bien plus grand que lui. Sa peau était sombre et il avait une fine moustache. Ses manières et son style faisait que Percy pensait fortement à son vieux supérieur, Bartemius Croupton, alors son malaise augmenta. Les yeux de Jones étaient presque noirs et indИchifrables alors qu'il regardait Percy. A côté de lui se trouvait une femme mince avec des cheveux bruns et une peau plus mate, elle était un peu plus petite que son mari.

"Mr et Mme Jones. Je vous présentes mes excuses de vous avoir demandé de venir en une si triste occasion," dit Percy alors qu'il osait regarder dans les yeux de Mr Jones. "Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît," dit-il alors qu'il s'eclaircissait la gorge.

"Avez-vous des enfants, Mr Weasley ?" demanda Mr Jones. Percy secoua la tête. Lui et Penelope avait dИcidИ d'attendre avant d'avoir des enfants. "Alors vous ne pouvez probablement pas comprendre ce que ma famille est en train d'endurer à cet instant."

"Non, je suppose que je ne peux pas vraiment. Cependant, je sais ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on perds un membre de sa famille," dit Percy. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le dire, mais il voulait montrer qu'il pouvait comprendre. Il ne savait pas si Mr Jones agissait comme ça à cause de ce qui était arrivé à sa fille ou bien parce que le père de Percy était le rival de Mr Jones.

"Je vous en pris. Dites le nous, si vous savez quelque chose," supplia Mme Jone. Son accent supposait qu'elle était originaire d'Afrique du Sud, alors que dans celle de son mari, une pointe d'Hindou perçait. Ses yeux étaient vert clair, Percy le remarqua alors qu'elle la fixait.

"Les rapports de New York révèlent peu d'informations. Les américains ont fait leur enquêtes, mais ils n'ont aucun suspect. Votre fille sera rappatriée en Angleterre dans deux jours, nous avons déjà pris certaines mesures pour la ramener," dit Percy. Il était assez délicat d'utiliser le mot 'corps'.

"Vous voulez dire des enquêteurs moldus ?" questionna Mr Jones, une flamme brillant dans ses yeux.

"Oui," répondit Percy. "Le Bureau d'Art Magique n'a pas eu la chance d'arrive sur les lieux le premier."

"J'aurais du savoir qu'il aurait été mieux pour elle de ne pas aller vivre chez les modus," dit Mr Jones, incapable de cacher son ressentiment. Sa femme la consola en lui frottant l'épaule. "Maintenant..." Sa voix s'estompa.

Percy regarda ailleurs parce qu'il savait que Mr Jones était le genre d'homme qui ne pleurait pas devant un autre homme. "Nous avons mis les meilleurs Aurors sur l'affaire. Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy. Ils ont fait du cas de votre fille leur priorité. Le Dr Hermione Granger aidera sur l'enquête. C'est la meilleure psychologue médico-légale que nous ayons," dit Percy sans regarder directement le couple de l'autre côté de son bureau.

"Oui, je connais la réputation du Dr Granger. Merci pour toutes les ressources que vous nous offrez," dit Mr Jones avec un soupir. Il semblait avoir vieilli au cours de la nuit, tout comme sa femme. C'est ce que pensait Percy. Il se souvint à quoi ressemblait ses parents lorsqu'ils avaient compris que personne ne retrouverait Ron.

"Je promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour découvrir qui a tué votre fille," dit Percy solennellement. Mr et Mme Jones acquiesçèrent. Il leur expliqua ce qu'ils feraient par la suite. Et après ça, on voyait qu'ils semblaient avoir le coeur brisé. Percy savait qu'ils ne se remettraient jamais de la perte de leur fille. Il vit dans les yeux de Mme Jones, la même douleur qu'il avait vu dans ceux de ses parents lors de la disparition de Ron.

_J'ai peut-être echoué avec mon frère, mais je n'échouerais pas cette fois_, pensa Percy. Cette affaire était sa chance de rédemption.

Juste à l'extérieur du bureau de Percy, Drago Malfoy regardait les photos que la police moldue avait envoyé au bureau des Aurors. Il n'avait jamais aimé les photos moldues. Elles étaient juste inquiétantes. Le fait qu'elle ne bouge pas semblait avoir figé l'instant présent. Il fixa la photo juste assez longtemps avant de la remettre dans le dossier.

Il avait vu tant de choses alors qu'il était un agent inflitré. Et certaines des choses qu'il avait vu, il ne souhaiterait à personne de les voir. Quand son père est mort alors qu'il était encore à Poudlard, sa mère l'avait supplié de ne pas se faire tué comme Lucius l'avait fait. Drago n'avait aucune chance à l'extérieur jusqu'à ce que le professeur Rogue lui en offre une. Drago n'appréciait pas vraiment son père, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il était sur le point d'abandonner Voldemort et ses partisans pour ne plus faire du mal au monde. Drago errait toutes les nuits dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il avait appris comment résister aux poisons les plus nocifs et comment désarmer les sorciers avec des attaques puissantes.

Drago n'était plus quelqu'un qui détestait les sorciers nés moldus ou les moldus. Il avait appris la tolérance, et plus important, la compréhension. A plusieurs occasions, Drago avait du vivre parmi les moldus pour s'occuper de certains cas oû les Aurors lui avait demandé de l'aide. Il avait vu qui étaient vraiment les Mangemorts. Il avait vu des scènes atroces. Le pire sur lequel il avait enqueté c'était l'affaire d'un enfant moldu de quatre ans qui avait été sacrifié par une bande de Mangemorts. Drago n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'effacer la mémoire de tous ceux qui connaissaient l'enfant, y compris ses parents. Cependant, Drago n'avait pas effacé le souvenir de cette petite fille de sa mémoire. Il avait ecouté tous ce que les gens et ses parents avait à dire d'elle, et maintenant son souvenir vivait en lui. Il était le seul, à part un ministre, à être venu la voir une dernière fois dans un cimetière du Yorkshire.

Harry vint à son bureau en passant à côté de Drago et jeta un coup d'oeil au dossier oû Drago avait mit les photos de la scène du crime. Il soupira. "Je me demande si elle a senti quelque chose," dit Harry à voix haute, sortant Drago de ses pensées.

"Je doute qu'elle ait même eu une chance de se réveiller. Il n'y avait aucun signe de lutte," dit Drago.

"Comment une personne pourrait-elle laisser quelqu'un la tuer comme ça ? Les photos montrent que l'arme était pointée directement sur sa poitrine, à juger par les marques d'entrée des balles," dit Harry méthodiquement.

"Le ferme, Potter," siffla Drago. Ses yeux gris se rétrécirent.

"Quel est ton problème. Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça avant. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas propre comme en utilisant le Sortilège Impardonable, mais les balles laissent des marques," dit Harry. Drago ne pouvait pas croire tous ces gens, Harry parlait si normalement de ça.

Lucius Malfoy n'était pas mort de l'Avada Kedavra. Non, il avait été tué lorsque les Mangemorts ont presque tous été capturé par un groupe d'Aurors. Il a été sacrifié pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse s'échapper comme le lâche qu'il était. Drago faisait la fête lorsque Voldemort a été tué.

"Tu n'as rien vu, Potter," dit Drago froidement. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux furieusement jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un s'éclaircisse la gorge. Ils levèrent tous les les yeux pour se retrouver face à Hermione.

"Je vois que vous passez une bonne matinée. Est-ce que ce sont les photos de New York ?" demanda Hermione alors qu'elle regardait le dossier dans les mains de Harry. Il acquiesça et lui tendit. "Je savais qu'elle était jeune, mais elle semble plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était vraiment," murmura Hermione alors qu'elle regardait la photo. Elle passa son doigt sur les traits de son visage. "Elle ne semble même pas morte, si l'on ignore les blessures du au coup de feu," ajouta-t-elle tristement.

Drago et Harry ne dirent rien. Si l'un et l'autre pensaient que c'était étrange, ils pensèrent qu'Hermione était plus étrange encore. "Qu'est-ce que tu vois Hermione ?" demanda Harry doucement.

Les talents d'Hermione en tant que psychologue médico-légale étaient rares. Elle Иtait presque comme une voyante, mais se basait sur des observations. "Le tueur est un soudoyeur, mais je ne peux pas être sûre sans être allée moi-même sur la scène du crime. Le tueur était quelqu'un qui pouvait facilement entrer dans le dortoir, mais ce n'est pas une surprise. Elle n'a pas beaucoup lutter, bien qu'elle savait qu'elle allait mourir," murmura Hermione, ses yeux ne quittant pas l'image.

"Nous devrions aller à New York," dit Harry.

"Déjà fait, Potter. J'ai reçu l'autorisation de Weasley ce matin," dit Drago, mais il se corrigea rapidement, "Je veux dire, le chef."

"Bien, qu'est-ce qu'on attends ? Nous avons peu de travail à faire, et j'aimerais être rentrée pour récupérer mon fils à l'heure chez sa grand-mère," dit Hermione alors qu'elle tortillait ses mains légèrement. Les deux hommes se levèrent et prirent avec Hermione l'un des portoloins pour se rendre au Département de Magie de New York.

----------------------------------

Dante revint de l'appartement de Lenore un peu essouflé et ennuyé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait cet effet là sur lui, mais ça lui faisait toujours. Peut-être était-ce l'élément tragique de son style de vie qui l'appelait. Il était loin de découvrir qui avait tué Skye Jones.

Il décida qu'il était temps d'aller au département de la police et regarder les rapports. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il rencontra l'officier en charge et lui montra sa nouvelle fausse identité. Il regarda le rapport de police attentivement et prit note mentalement de différentes choses.

Le rapport de police disait que Skye Jones ne s'était pas débattue et qu'elle était morte instantanément après la première balle, mais pourquoi le tueur avait-il utilisé plus d'une balle ? Il n'y avait aucune empreinte au marque montrant que quelqu'un était venu. Son instinct lui disait que la personne qui avait fait ça était un professionnel. Dante reconnaissait les signes parce qu'il en était un lui-même.

Il quitta le poste de police après avoir demandé quand Mr et Mme Jones viendraient pour leur fille, et il trouva l'information intérressante de savoir qu'ils ne viendraient pas en AmИrique. En fait, ils avaient choisit de ne pas faire grand chose. Le corps de la jeune fille allait retourné en Angleterre. Sa camarade de chambre allait rassemblé ses affaires et les envoyer en Angleterre également. Tout ça était intérressant pour Dante.

Il était temps de découvrir à New York qui avait tué Skye Jones. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir si c'était une curiosité morbide ou une partie de son esprit. Dante pensait que les gens qui l'engageaient étaient ceux qui l'avaient tué, mais il voulait juste savoir qui avait fait l'acte. Dante appela la banque en Suisse pour voir si le reste de l'argent avait été déposé et constata que c'était le cas.

Dante avait toujours l'arme en sa possession. Il se débarassait généralement de ses armes une fois le travail fait, mais il n'y avait eu aucun travail, il ne devait pas s'en débarrasser. En plus, c'était une arme discrète et elle lui apportait un certain comfort. Le meurtre de Skye Jones l'avait mis dans un état d'inquiétude inébranlable.

Il y avait de nombreux renseignements qui manquaient. Le meurtre mis à part, avait quel genre de personne avait vécu Skye Jones ? A quel monde ses parents faisaient-ils allusion ? Pourquoi cette chose inquiétait Dante autant qu'elle lui semblait familière ? Dante pensait avoir vu beaucoup de choses dans son travail, mais il avait appris que le monde n'était pas toujours ce qu'il semblait être.

Une fois encore, il maudit son amnésie. Il y avait tant de blanc dans sa tête qu'il ne pouvait pas correctement traiter la plupart des situations dans laquelle il se trouvait. Lenore. Skye Jones. C'est pourquoi il était devenu un Touche-à-Tout. On lui donnait l'ordre de faire quelque chose, mais il pouvait le faire quand il le voulait. Dante s'assura qu'il avait assez de balles, mais entra dans un magasin et acheta plus de munitions au cas oû. La partie de la ville oû il était se composait de nombreuses rues sinueuses qui empêchaient les rayons du soleil d'atteindre les rues. Il sortit du magasin près d'une allée, à côté d'une librairie de sciences occultes.

Alors, il vit quelque chose d'étrange. Un homme et une femme marchèrent directement vers le mur et disparurent. Dante cligna des yeux et se demanda si ses yeux lui jouaient des tours ou peut-être était-ce le manque de soleil le responsable. Il hocha la tête, mit ses lunettes de soleil et rangea les balles dans son manteau en cuir noir.

C'était mieux de porter des lunettes de soleil, ainsi il ne pourrait pas voir le monde tel qu'il était.

-------------------------------

Le dortoir de l'université oû Skye Jones avait été assassiné n'était pas vraiment silencieux. Les résidents étaient plutôt surpris de constater que trois membres de l'Ambassade britannique étaient venus pour enquêter sur le meurtre de Skye Jones. L'un d'entre eux avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais et des yeux verts, un autre blond aux yeux gris, et le dernier, une femme avec de longs cheveux bruns frisés.

Bien que Drago était plus à l'aise avec les moldus, il ne voulait pas dire quelque chose de déplacé et laissa donc Hermione et Harry faire l'interrogatoire pendant qu'il examinait la chambre de la fille. Il trouva la lettre de ses parents, qu'il prit. La camarade de chambre de la fille avait dit qu'elle s'occupait de ses affaire, alors Drago annonca qu'il rendrait personnellement la lettre aux parents de Skye.

"Y'a-t-il des personnes suspectes par ici ?" demanda Hermione à une fille à l'accent de Brooklyn. Son nom était Anna Cantoni.

"Et bien il y avait un autre gars britannique qui est venu la nuit oû Skye a été tuée. Il était étrange," dit Anna.

"Qui était-il ?" demanda Harry.

"Il a dit que son nom était Jonathan Daniels, mais il s'est présenté comme Jack Dante. Il a dit qu'il avait été envoyé par la famille de Skye pour découvrir ce qui c'était passé. J'ai cru que c'était une blague vu que ça venait juste d'arriver. La police avait à peine terminé," dit Anna.

Hermione regarda Harry. Elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées puis demanda, "A quoi ressemblait-il ?"

"Il était grand. Et il était mal rasé. Mais, je suis sûr qu'il était musclé sous son manteau. Il avait des yeux bleus et les cheveux roux," répondit Anna. Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent légèrement, Harry savait exactement à quoi elle pensait.

"Donc, il a menti quand il s'est présenté," dit Harry. "A-t-il dit autre chose ?"

"Ouais, qu'il n'était pas vraiment sur que ce nom était le sien," répondit Anna.

"Quelles étaient ses manières ? Comment agissait-il ?" demanda Hermione. Elle devait vraiment arrêter de penser que chaque étranger aux cheveux roux était son mari disparu. Elle se sentit faible de laisser cette idée lui venir en tête de nouveau.

"Il était vraiment cool. Il était calme comme un vrai privé ou quelque chose comme dans les vieux films. Je fais des études de cinéma. S'il y avait un vrai Sam Spade, ce serait lui. Il a juste regardé et il est même entré dans la chambre," dit Anna avec prévenance.

Drago revint avec les lettres dans une enveloppe. "Il n'y a rien que la police ait trouvé d'étrange en sa possession. Il n'y a rien de plus ici. Nous ferions mieux de parler à la police," dit-il.

"Merci pour votre temps. Pourrions-nous vous rappeler plus tard ?" demanda Hermione.

"Ouais, bien sûr. Je vous aiderai si je le peux. Trouvé juste ce batard qui l'a tué," dit Anna alors qu'elle faisait un signe de tête. Les trois investigateurs sortirent du dortoir. Harry remarqua que Hemione n'écoutait qu'à moitié ce que Harry et Drago disaient.

"Tout va bien, Hermione ?" demanda Harry.

"Je vais bien. Harry, je crois que la personne qui est venue enquêter avant nous et après la police pourrait savoir qui l'a tué et pourquoi," dit Hermione.

"Cela semble vraiment étrange. Cette affaire est étrange," dit Drago.

"Ca l'est. Dante ou Daniels. Quel que soit son nom. Il est froid et méthodique. Il pourrait être le tueur," dit Hermione doucement.

"Mais, c'est assez bizarre qu'il soit revenu enquêter sur le meurtre, Hermione," dit Harry.

"Je sais. C'est pour ça que rien ne semble normal dans cette affaire. Cela pourrait être plus grand que nous le pensons. Nous devons savoir pourquoi elle a été tuée, pas seulement qui l'a fait," dit Hermione. Hermione avait presque résolu toutes les affaire qu'elle avait traité. Le seul cas qu'elle n'avait jamais résolu était la disparition de son mari.

"Et c'est la fille d'un politicien qui a été assassiné. Ce n'est jamais bon quand la politique s'emmêle. Jones bas maintenant Weasley dans les sondages du Ministère de la Magie, selon la Gazette du Sorcier. La semaine dernière, c'était Weasley. Mais, avec la nouvelle du meurtre de la fille de Jones, il a reçu les votes de sympathie du public," dit Drago, un ton de dégoût dans la voix. Il était écouré par le fait que Jones pouvait devenir le Ministre juste parce que les gens le plaignait à cause du meurtre de sa fille.

"Nous devons trouver. Laissons la politique et les politiciens de côté," dit Harry calmement. Il savait qu'Arthur Weasley avait reçu des votes de sympathie à cause de Ron. Il ne voulait pas penser aux choses comme ça parce qu'il voulait juste résoudre l'affaire. Les gens oublieraient les peronnes assassinées et retournerons à leurs vies tranquilles.

"Prenons un taxi," dit Hermione. Elle fit signe à l'un d'entre eux de s'arrêter. Drago le regarda avec appréhension parce qu'il n'avait pas une grande expérience des taxis. Ils allèrent au Departement de la police de New York.

--------------------------------

Dante marchait dans les rues sombres de New York parce qu'il savait que c'était le meilleur endroit pour trouver des informations. Il se demandait ce qu'avait vraiment fait Skye Jones et d'oû elle venait réellement. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas appartenir au même monde que ses parents ?

Alors qu'il marchait, que ses pensées bouillonnaient dans son esprit, il s'arrêta brusquement. Il se tourna en prenant rapidement son arme et constata que quelqu'un pointait une arme vers lui. Dante resta calme.

"Toi..." murmura-t-il.

"Tu devrais savoir quand il est temps de partir, Dante..."


	6. Eden Martin

**Chapitre 6 : Eden Martin**

Dante sortit rapidement son calibre 35 et le pointa directement sur le visage de la personne qui le menaçait. Cette personne qui tenait lui aussi son arme, un sourire satisfait fièrement affiché sur son visage. "Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fait, Brian ?" demanda Dante entre ses dents. L'air nocturne le fit frissonner alors qu'ils pointaient l'un l'autre leurs armes.

"Je t'ai averti de savoir quand il est temps de partir, Dante," répéta Brian.

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Ce que je fais c'est mon affaire," dit Dante alors que la colère grandissait en lui. Il n'était jamais sûr si cette façon de s'emporter était une chose naturelle, ou bien si c'était une chose qui faisait partie de l'amnésie. Les médecins l'avaient averti qu'il éprouverait des sentiments tels que la colère et le ressentiment contre le monde.

"Mec, tu connais les règles du commerce," dit Brian.

"Oui. Pourquoi ?" demanda Dante. Il savait à l'instant oû il avait vu Brian cette nuit qu'il était celui à qui on avait ordonné de tuer Skye Jones, mais cela dérangeait tout de même Dante.

"Je fais ce qu'on me dit. Je croyais que tu le savais. Ne cherche pas des choses que tu ne pourrais probablement pas comprendre ou te souvenir," le prévint Brian alors qu'il baissait son arme.

"Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur moi ?" demanda Dante.

"Tu es amnésique. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin de savoir. Et je vais seulement t'avertir une fois par courtoisie professionnelle," dit Brian.

"Très bien. Je vais faire de même. Ne te mets pas sur mon chemin, Brian. Ou bien aide moi, sinon je ferais tel que tu seras encore plus mal en point qu'un amnésique comme moi," le prévint Dante alors qu'il se tournait, puis il partit. Brian affichait toujours un sourire satisfait alors qu'il sortit son téléphone portable. "Allo ? Brian Hunt. Oui. Il est parti. Oui. Bien sûr," dit Brian avant de raccrocher. Le jeu ne faisait que commencer. Brian n'avait aucune idée qui était vraiment Dante, mais il faisait seulement ce qu'on lui ordonnait de faire.

----------------------------

Hermione était de retour dans son bureau au département des Aurors, essayant de faire un profil du meurtrier. Voilà ce qu'elle avait écrit avec sa plume jusqu'ici : _'Le suspect est un homme. Un tueur professionnel accomplissant ses crimes avec une propreté déconcertante. Probablement natif de New York.'_ C'est la dernière partie de son rapport qui lui posait le plus de problèmes. L'homme appelé Dante était anglais. Un anglais grand, aux yeux bleux et aux cheveux roux. Il ressemblait tellement à Ron que Hermione ne pouvait plus penser qu'à ça. Elle commenca à taper sur un morceau de parchemin avec sa plume. Elle faisait toujours ça lorsqu'elle était nerveuse ou impatiente. Elle regarda la photo qui avait été prise le jour de son mariage avec Ron. L'autre photo sur son bureau était celle de Tyler, le centre de son univers. Hermione l'avait élevé toute seule. Elle se secondait toujours elle-même en pensant à ce que Ron aurait fait en de telles situations. La dernière chose que voulait Hermione, c'est être trop stricte avec Tyler.

_Que lui est-il arrivé ? Je veux quelque chose. Un corps. Juste quelque chose. N'importe quoi. N'importe quelle preuve. Donnez moi juste quelque chose,_ pensa Hermione. Son alliance et sa bague de fiançaille refletèrent la lumière de la lampe de son bureau. Avant, elle ne portait pas souvent sa bague de fiançaille, mais après la disparition de Ron, elle s'est mise à la porter quotidiennement comme pour prouver au monde qu'elle était toujours marier et qu'elle attendait le retour de son mari. Elle en était là lorsqu'elle entendit des coups frappé à la porte. "Entré," dit-elle dans un murmure alors qu'elle levait les yeux. Harry entra dans le bureau et referma la porte derrière lui.

"Je me demandais si tu allais bien, Herm. Je suis inquiet depuis que nous avons parlé à cette fille à New York," dit Harry. "Je ne voulais pas te parler de ça devant Drago. Il aurait probablement dit quelque chose de stupide," ajouta-t-il.

"Je vais bien. Vraiment, Harry. Je vais bien," dit Hermione doucement. Ses mains étaient serrées en deux poings posées sur son bureau et ses articulations étaient blanches. Harry s'assit à ce moment.

"Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas t'occuper de ce cas," dit Harry gentiment.

"Non, Mr et Mme Jones veulent mon expertise sur ce cas, et je le ferais," insista Hermione. "Tu sais, Harry... tout le monde continuent à me dire de refaire ma vie, mais je ne peut pas le faire complètement."

"Qui le pourrait. Merlin, je regrette de ne pas avoir été d'accord avec le plan de Ron la nuit oû les Mangemorts ont attaqué," dit Harry alors qu'il se massait les tempes. Il était assez intelligent pour ne pas avoir utilisé le mot _stupide_ devant Hermione en parlant de Ron. Et le plan n'était pas stupide. Il avait marché, excepté le fait que Ron ait disparu.

"Harry. Je ne sais rien à propos de Dante. Je ne veux même pas penser à l'idée qu'il soit Ron ou non, mais je pense qu'il est peut-être la clé de tout ça," dit Hermione. "Si nous pouvons le trouver, alors nous pourrions avoir certaines réponses concernant le meurtre."

Elle se tut un instant alors que quelqu'un frappait à la porte. "Entré," dit Hermione, et Drago entra et referma la porte.

"J'étais sûr de vous trouver ici tous les deux," dit Drago. "J'ai donné le rapport de New York à Mr Weasley. Il a confirmé que Jones n'avait engagé personne pour en apprendre plus sur ce qui est arrivé. Donc, quoi que ce Dante est fait, il n'est pas avec les Aurors. Et les Américains ont déjà confirmé qu'il n'était pas avec eux."

"Donc, il est notre suspect numéro un," dit Harry en soupirant. Il trouva qu'ils avaient eu plus ou moins de chance pour trouver un nom, mais il seraient moins chanceux pour trouver une personne.

"Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais en se basant sur ce que les témoins ont dit de Dante, il ne l'a pas fait. Il ressemble plus à un professionnel, mais nous ne pouvons permettre à aucune personne extérieur à notre agence d'intervenir sur cette affaire. En plus, il pourrait avoir des informations dont nous pourrions avoir besoin," dit Hermione.

"Coment devons-nous faire pour trouver une personne qui voyage évidemment sous un faux nom dans le monde moldu ?" demanda Drago. Il était habitué à rechercher des criminels sorciers, pas des moldus.

"Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'a dit Anna ? Il a dit que son nom était Dante, mais sa carte disait qu'il s'appelait Jonathan Daniels. Il y a des chances qu'il soit enregistré quelque part dans un hôtel dans la région. Et à juger les vêtement qu'il portait, il doit probablement séjourné dans un hôtel luxueux," dit Hermione.

"J'imagine qu'il est temps d'utiliser un téléphone," dit Harry en souriant.

"Je vous laisse tous les deux. Je pense retourner à New York et reparler aux autorités moldues que se sont occupées de l'affaire en premier. Peut-être que nous devrions parler d'abord à la police qui est arrivée sur les lieux. Nous avons seulement parlé au chef du département, et elle n'était pas sur les lieux, alors ce serait mieux de parler aux personnes qui y étaient," dit Drago.

"Ca à l'air d'être une bonne idée vu que le capitaine de la police n'a pas parlé de Dante. Peut-être qu'un des officiers lui a parlé. Croyez-vous pouvoir le faire vous-même ?" demanda Hermione. Elle savait que Drago était à l'aise avec les moldus aussi longtemps qu'il n'avait pas de contact avec eux, mais les interroger exigerait de lui plus que d'habitude.

"Je vais préparer mes questions avant d'y aller. Je dois être au point," dit Drago avec un haussement d'épaule. Il n'avait aucune raison de crainde les moldus. De plus, il pouvait utiliser un sortilège d'oubliette s'il donnait trop d'informations sur lui même.

"Je vais faire une liste des hôtels de New York et revenir avec," dit Harry alors qu'il se levait.

"Je vais revoir les autres rapports qui se rapportent à ce cas et étudier de plus près ce qu'en disent les journeaux," dit Hermione avec un hôchement de tête. Les deux hommes, aussi différent que le nuit et le jour, quittèrent la pièce.

Harry ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais Drago était une personne très efficace. Et il était plus intelligent qu'il semblait être. Drago croyait que Hermione et Harry travaillaient bien ensemble, et il ne pouvaient pas comprendre pourquoi ces deux-là n'étaient pas devenus partenaires. Pourquoi Harry avait-il eu autant de partenaires, alors que Hermione travaillait la plupart du temps toute seule ?

"Potter, Granger et toi vous êtes amis ?" demanda Drago soudain.

"Bien sûr, c'est ma meilleure amie," répondit Harry avec surprise.

"Je suppose, mais je me demandais pourquoi tous les deux vous n'êtes pas partenaires," dit Drago. Harry s'arrêta brusquement, mais recommenca à marcher sans se retourner ni donner de réponse à Drago. Drago eut un sourire satisfait alors qu'il repartait travailler.

--------------------------

Deux hommes en blouse de laboratoire s'assièrent à une table oû des hommes et des femmes en costumes les accueillirent avec solennité. L'une des personnes assises à cette table était Charles Jones. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec le projet Lazarus ?" demanda l'une des femmes du groupe au hommes en blouse.

"Tout s'est passé comme prévu. Mais il y a eut quelques problèmes. Deux des sujets ont disparu. Ronald Weasley et Samantha Adams. Ils ont échappé à notre surveillance," annonça l'un des hommes en blouse.

"Mr Weasley a été localisé à New York. Sous un autre nom : Dante," dit l'un des hommes. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Charles Jones. Tout le monde à cette table étaient au courant pour le meurtre de sa fille. Il travaillait toujours sur le projet Lazarus, mais les funérailles auraient lieu le jour suivant. Il avait passé une nuit affreuse en allant à l'aéroport lui-même avec sa femme pour identifier le corps de leur fille. L'apparence stoïque de Charles masquait la douleur qu'il éprouvait. Skye semblait si pâle, presque comme si elle dormait. Dormait comme un ange. "Et Samantha Adams ?" demanda-t-il à haute voix alors que ses yeux se rétrécissaient lorsque l'homme mentionna l'emplacement de Ronald Weasley.

"Introuvable pour l'instant. Nous la trouverons bientôt," promit l'homme en souriant. Il avait les cheveux courts et blonds et une légère barbe. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu glacial, et c'était un moldu. Charles pouvait dire qu'il était un homme dangereux, moldu ou non.

"Et les autres ?" demanda un autre.

"Ils s'adaptent lentement au monde. Leurs pouvoirs s'activent doucement, mais sans baguette pour canaliser leurs pouvoirs, il ne peuvent pas faire grand chose. Cependant, ils ont vraiment des capacités humaines formidables," dit l'homme en blouse qui parlait plus tôt.

"Dr Drake, vous savez ce qui est en jeu ici. Nous devons trouver les deux derniers sujets. Ce Ronald Weasley a montré beaucoup de promesse. Vous êtes celui qui l'a recommandé pour le projet, Mr Jones," dit Mr Curtis, l'homme blond avec la barbe.

"Oui, je l'ai fait. J'ai pensé qu'il serait le meilleur pour ce projet à cause de ses habilités en tant qu'Auror, mais je ne croyais pas qu'il serait aussi difficile à contrôler," admit Mr Jones.

"Nous ne pensions pas que Samantha Adams poserait problème, elle aussi, mais même avec toute l'expérience, il y a toujours des variables inconnues que les scientifiques n'expliquent pas parce qu'elles sont trop imprévisibles," dit le Dr Drake avec un haussement d'épaule dédaigneux.

"Voilà qui conclut cette réunion. Nous nous reverrons très bientôt," dit la femme au bout de la table qui Charle savait être une sorcière.

Le groupe se sépara, les sorciers d'un côté et les moldus de l'autre. Cependant, Charles tourna les talons et marcha vers Mr Curtis. "J'aimerais vous parler, Mr Curtis," dit Charles. Ce n'était pas une demande, c'était un ordre.

"Très bien. De quoi voulez-vous discuter, Charles ?" demanda Mr Curtis alors qu'il laissait tomber son ton formel.

"Qu'avez-vous fait pour le faire sortir, Alexander ?" demanda Charles. Plutôt dans l'après-midi, Perci lui avait envoyé un hibou avec le rapport sur un homme prénommé Dante qui se faisait passer pour un enquêteur.

"Je l'ai embauché. Savez-vous ce qu'est un 'Touche-à-Tout' ?" demanda Mr Curtis.

"Non."

"C'est un genre spécial d'homme et de femme dans mon monde. Il s'agit d'un groupe de personne qui fait un travail contre de l'argent. N'importe quel travail. Cependant, ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela semble être. Je l'ai embauché après avoir entendu des rumeurs sur un homme qui avait des capacités humaines surprenantes. Et c'était facile à cause de la description de lui. Grand, les cheveux roux et les yeux bleus."

"Vous vous moquez de moi. Quel genre de travail ces personne font-elles vraiment ?"

"Le genre de travail que ferait n'importe quel être humain, sorcier ou moldu. Le genre de travail qui n'exige aucune morale, mais seulement la compétence."

"Est-il devenu un assassin ?"

"Parfois."

Charles sentit son sang se glacer à cet instant. "Ma fille. Est-ce qu'il l'a tué ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

"Non. Vous l'avez fait. Vous êtes un membre du Continuum. Vous savez quel genre de sacrifice doit être fait," dit Mr Curtis simplement alors qu'il s'éloignait. Charles sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur Mr Curtis. "Vous ne me tuerez pas, Charles. Vous savez que j'ai raison. Allez-y, tuez-moi. Si vous le faîtes, vous serez celui qui devra faire face au reste du Continuum et détruire tout ce pourquoi tout le monde a travaillé," murmura Mr Curtis sans se retourner. Il sourit lorsqu'il comprit que Charles ne le tuerait pas.

Charles abaissa son bras lentement. Il alla s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises dans la salle de conférence. Il laissa sa baguette magique sa détacher de sa main. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait tiré et tué sa fille, mais il était néanmoins responsable de sa mort.

"Merlin, aide-moi," murmura Charles alors que ses pensées se tournèrent vers Dante. "Que Merlin me pardonne pour ce que j'ai fait," pria-t-il.

-------------------------

Une jeune femme, les cheveux châtains courts et frisés et les yeux marrons, était assise toute seule dans club de jazz de New York. Elle était venue ici après être partie d'un groupe de personne chez qui elle vivait, à Boston, il y a neuf mois. Elle était amnésique, sans souvenirs remontant à avant son accident. Le chef de la maison l'avait appelé Eden Martin parce qu'elle ne se rappelait pas de son nom. Elle était dans un bar lorqu'elle avait vu un grand homme roux échangé quelques mots avec un autre homme aux cheveux noirs qui portait une barbe. Quelque chose dans l'attitude du rouquin lui avait fait penser à elle. A certains moment, il semblait perdu et incertain face aux choses qui l'entourait.

Elle espérait qu'il revienne à ce même bar, alors elle passait son temps à jouer au piano, attendant son retour. Il se montra de nouveau au alentour de minuit et commanda un scotch sec au barman. Les espoirs de la femme s'intensifièrent alors qu'elle marchait vers lui. Il ne la regarda pas lorsqu'elle prit place à côté de lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui tape sur l'épaule. Il la regarda enfin comme pour décider s'il allait lui parler ou l'envoyer balader pour de bon.

"Um... Je voudrais vous parler," murmura-t-elle incertaine.

"Je ne suis pas intéressé," répondit-il alors qu'il refocalisait son attention sur sa boisson.

"J'ai besoin de votre aide. S'il vous plaît," supplia-t-elle désespérément.

"Pourquoi ?" lui demanda-t-il sans la regarder.

Eden soupira et décida de lui répondre : "Je ne sais pas qui je suis. S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi à trouver qui je suis."

------------------------

Drago interrogeait les officiers qui avait été appelés en premier sur la scène du meurtre de Skye Jones. Il parlait avec l'agent de police qui avait rencontré Jonathan Daniels ou Dante. "Ouais, il était étrange. Il n'a même pas essayer de passer la banderole de la police pour voir de plus près. Il a juste attendu que nous soyons partis."

"De quoi avait-il l'air ?" demanda Drago.

"Il était grand. De la même taille que vous. Il avait les cheveux roux et les yeux bleus. Pas rasé, mais il ressemblait à un détective privé. Je ne lui ais pas demandé de pièce d'identité parce qu'il ne posait pas trop de questions ou essayait d'interférer à l'enquête," admit l'officier d'un air penaud.

"Merci," dit Drago alors qu'il se levait et partit. Il en apprenait de plus en plus sur cet homme qui s'appelait Dante. Il se débrouillait très bien à New York sans Potter pour l'aider. Il préférait toujours travailler seul. Il sentit sa poche vibrer et en sortit une montre à gousset. Elle servait de téléphone d'après les termes moldus, mais c'était une façon de communiquer avec les Aurors en Angleterre.

"Malfoy, va au Regency Hotel," dit Harry. Son visage apparaissait clairement sur la montre.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Drago.

"Parce que c'est là oû Jonathan Daniels se trouve," répondit Harry.

"D'accord. Et arrête de me donner des ordres, Potter," dit-il alors qu'il fermait sa montre. Les gens dans la rue le regardaient fixement parce qu'il semblait parler à une montre, mais il y avait aussi une autre voix qui sortait de la montre. Alors qu'il partait brusquement pour prendre un taxi pour le Regency, un adolescent fit une remarque, "Merde, ils font des téléphones portables vraiment surnaturels de nos jours."

Drago entra dans le Regency et sans trop de problème, regarda dans le registre pour trouver Jonathan Daniels. Malheureusement, Daniels avait déjà quitté l'hôtel. Il secoua la tête alors qu'il questionnait le directeur. "Oui. Il était très silencieux et on le remarquait à peine lorsqu'il était là, inspecteur. Il a simplement signé le registre. Sa chambre était au sixième étage de l'hôtel," dit le directeur.

Drago regarda autour de lui. Il remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose dans le coin du vestibule, accroché sur le mur. Il y avait une petite lentille noire. Drago essaya de se souvenir quel genre d'objet moldu il s'agissait, puis il refocalisa son attention sur le directeur. "Et ça ?" demanda-t-il en montrant la caméra.

"Ah, oui. J'avais presque oublié ça. Nous les avons fait installer pour la sécurité de nos invités et la notre également. J'ai les enregistrement du jour oû Mr Daniels est parti," dit le directeur gentiment alors qu'il faisait un geste pour que Drago le suive dans une autre pièce. C'était une pièce surnaturelle remplie d'artefacts moldus intéressants. Le directeur demanda à un autre homme en uniforme d'aller chercher quelque chose appelée une 'cassette' du jour oû Daniels était là.

Drago s'assit et regarda l'homme en uniforme appuyer sur des boutons puis l'écran devant eux qui était noir montra des images bougeantes, comme les photos magiques. Drago retint sa respiration lorsqu'il vit les gens bougés vraiment vite dans la boite. Finalement, l'homme s'arrêta. Drago était en haleine alors qu'il regardait. Un homme marcha dans l'hôtel et s'arrêta à l'accueil pour s'enregistrer. En haut de l'écran, Drago pu lire l'heure et la date. Une partie de lui s'étonna de voir ce que les moldus faisaient sans magie. Drago regarda l'homme sur l'écran. "Arrêtez-vous là. Pouvez-vous avoir une image plus près de lui ?" demanda Drago.

"Aucun problème," dit l'homme en uniforme alors qu'il appuyait sur certains boutons. L'image devînt un peu floue alors qu'elle se rapprochait. "Attendez une seconde. Je peux regarder cette image floue. Bien. Le voici."

Drago reconnut immédiatement l'homme sur l'écran. Ses yeux gris se rétrécirent et il pensa à lui, Ron Weasley. C'était Ron Weasley. Il était vivant.


	7. Rumeurs et Rêves

Je sais que ça fait plus de six mois que je n'ai pas updaté et je m'en excuse mais j'ai eu des gros problèmes d'ordi qui ne sont pas réglé mais je vais essayer de poster plus rapidement, en espérant que les lecteurs sont toujours là pour connaître la suite de cette histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Rumeurs et Rêves**

Drago fixait la personne sur l'écran. Il savait que c'était Ron Weasley. C'était assez difficile d'oublier la personne qu'il considérait comme l'un de ses ennemis lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Les cheveux de Ron semblaient plus long que la dernière fois que Drago l'avait vu. Il semblait assez négligé et mal rasé, pas comme avant. "Pouvez-vous me donner une copie de l'image sur l'écran ?" demanda Drago avec hâte. Il comprit la bombe qui venait de le frapper.

"Bien sûr, je vais vous faire une copie," dit l'agent de sécurité. Il manipula la machine devant lui. Drago secoua la tête, pensant qu'il était étrange que l'homme puisse utiliser toutes ses lettres sur ce clavier.

"Vous désirez autre chose, inspecteur ?" demanda le directeur avec inquiétude. Evidemment, il voulait que Drago parte parce que la présence de toute forme de police ternissait l'image de l'hôtel. Drago hocha simplement la tête alors qu'il prenait l'image des mains de l'agent de sécurité. "Merci pour votre coopération," dit-il vivement alors qu'il sortait de l'hôtel.

Il chercha rapidement un endroit oû il pourrait contacter sans risque le bureau des Aurors. "Potter," dit-il à sa montre.

"Qu'as-tu découvert, Malfoy ?" demanda Harry.

"J'ai découvert qui est Dante," répondit Drago. "J'ai besoin de revenir à Londres pour te le dire, mais je dois enquêter encore un peu."

"Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas juste maintenant ?" demanda Harry.

"Je dois te le montrer. Je doute que tu me crois sans la preuve que je possède, alors je vais enquêter sur Dante," répondit Drago alors qu'il fermait sa montre avant que Harry n'ait une chance de répondre.

Harry fixait sa montre. "Stupide, idiot arrogant," murmura-t-il avec exaspération.

"Comment s'en sort Malfoy ?" demanda Percy alors qu'il s'approchait de lui.

"Bien. Il dit qu'il croit savoir qui est Dante," dit Harry.

"C'est bien. Je viens de recevoir un hibou de Mr Jones. Il dit que le meurtre est surement moldu," dit Percy.

"Bien sur, il insiste, et c'est très probable. Mais, Percy, il semblerait que quelqu'un est changer de manière pour tuer Skye Jones. Et plus, si la personne savait qui était son père," dit Harry.

"Oui, c'est tout à fait possible qu'un autre sorcier est engagé un moldu pour faire le job. Nous enquêtons sur la vie personnelle de Skye," ajouta Percy.

"Je l'ai fait," dit Harry. Il l'avait fait après avoir dit à Malfoy oû aller à New York.

"Et Hermione ? Elle va bien ?" demanda Percy, inquiet. Harry leva les yeux. Il remarqua que Percy lui demandait toujours si Hermione allait bien parce qu'il avait le sentiment que Hermione lui mentait en lui disait qu'elle allait bien alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

"Ca va. Nous sommes sur un suspect à cet instant," répondit Harry.

"Qui ?" demanda Percy avec impatience.

"Quelqu'un qui se fait appeler Dante. La chose intéressante est qu'il se présente ainsi. Il était sur la scène du meurtre et a posé des questions, mais tout le monde a dit de lui qu'il était étrange," répliqua Harry.

Percy fronça les sourcils face à ces nouvelles. "Un moldu ? Et il utilise probablement une fausse identité," conclu-t-il.

"Oui, et Hermione s'occupe du profil du tueur. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs de qui il est, mais nous pourront toujours l'interroger," dit Harry.

"Et oû est Malfoy ?" demanda Percy.

"Encore à New York à interroger les policiers qui étaient sur la scène du meurtre," répondit Harry.

"Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec lui ?" demanda Percy. "Je ne peux pas avoir mes agents seuls de leurs côtés comme ça, Harry. Ne pense pas que tu peux passer outre le protocole parce qu'il s'agit de Malfoy," dit Percy. C'est lui qui avait permis à Ron de partir seul la nuit oû il avait disparu. Après ça, Percy était devenu plus à cheval sur les règles que d'habitude.

"Très bien. Je vais y'aller et retrouver Malfoy. En plus, je ne devrais pas le laisser entourer d'autant de moldus de toute façon," dit Harry alors qu'il se levait. Il n'a pas aimé la façon dont Percy lui avait parlé.

"D'accord," dit Percy alors qu'il se tournait pour rejoindre son bureau. Harry soupira alors qu'il partait pour mettre des vêtements moldus et rejoindre Malfoy à New York. La journée allait être beaucoup plus longue que prévue.

--

Dante fixait la jeune femme qui lui avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de son aide parce qu'elle ne savait pas qui elle était, elle non plus. Il la prit par le bras doucement et paya son scotch. "Allons-y," dit-il.

Elle acquiesça et le suivit dehors. Ils marchèrent ensemble pendant environ dix minutes avant que Dante ne dise autre chose. "Que voulez-vous dire par vous ne savez pas qui vous êtes ? Et comment vous appelez-vous ?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Je suppose que je devrais commencer par la deuxième question parce que c'est la plus facile à répondre. Je m'appelle Eden Martin. Et je ne sais pas qui je suis. Un jour, je me suis réveillée dans un hôpital à Boston. Les médecins m'ont dit que j'avais eu un accident de voiture. Je n'avais aucun papiers sur moi donc ils ne pouvaient pas me dire qui j'étais. J'ai été envoyé dans une sorte de pension. J'en suis partie parce que je ne pouvais pas supporter de rester là-bas plus longtemps. Je suis venue à New York. Je ne sais pas qui je suis vraiment. J'ai seulement quelques souvenirs de moi jouant du piano ou conduisant une voiture. Je vous ai vu quand vous êtes venus au bar l'autre jour. Vous agissiez comme moi. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez m'aider," dit Eden.

Dante ne dit rien alors qu'elle lui racontait son histoire. Cela ressemblait à la sienne, mais au lieu de l'Angleterre, c'était les Etats-Unis. "Les gens m'appellent Dante," dit-il simplement. Eden lui sourit doucement. "Je me suis réveillée dans un hôpital en Angleterre. Je l'ai quitté il y a presque trois ans. Aviez-vous quoi que ce soit sur vous ?" lui demanda-t-il pour voir si son histoire ressemblait vraiment à la sienne.

Eden hocha la tête et tira qelque chose d'attacher à une chaîne de sous sa chemise. C'était un pendentif, une croix, mais avec une inscription. Il y avait des mots en grec gravés sur le tour. Elle la tînt dans sa paume pour que Dante puisse la voir mais sans l'enlever de son cou, la chaîne étant assez longue. "C'est du grec, cela dit _'viens à la maison avec ta protection ou ne reviens pas'_. J'ai appris le grec à cause de ça, mais il n'y a rien d'autre. Qu'avez-vous ?" demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle remettait la chaîne sous sa chemise.

"Ca," murmura Dante alors qu'il montrait son alliance sans l'enlever. "Il y a une inscription gravé à l'intérieur, mais en anglais. 'R.W. + H.G. 14/2/2003. 4 EVER' On m'a dit que c'était une alliance."

"Alors vous avez été marié ?" demanda Eden. "Ou vous l'êtes toujours," se corrigea-t-elle.

"Je ne sais pas. Comment pouvons-nous savoir que cela nous appartient vraiment ? Vous souvenez-vous de quoi que ce soit si vous essayer ? Faites-vous des rêves qui ne sont pas des rêves, mais des souvenirs qui vous sont propre ?" demanda Dante.

Elle fronça les sourcils un instant comme si elle se concentrait sur quelque chose de spécifique dans son esprit. "Oui, je me souviens de quelques choses. Dans certains de mes rêves, je porte des vêtements étranges. De longues robes, mais pas tous le temps. D'autres fois, je suis dans un grand bâtiment, regardant autour de moi. De quoi vous rappelez-vous ?" demanda-t-elle.

Dante ne savait pas vraiment comment le dire, alors il fut direct. "Je fais l'amour à une femme. Je suppose qu'elle est ma femme." Eden rougit à sa réponse. Dante ne semblait pas penser que ce soit assez important pour être embarrassé. Elle était debout là et se demandait s'il allait vraiment l'aider ou pas. Sinon, elle continuerait à chercher seule.

"Allez-vous m'aider oui ou non ?" demanda Eden avec un soupir.

"Je dois vous prévenir. Je ne suis pas exactement la personne la plus sûre à qui on peut faire confiance," l'avertit Dante. Ses yeux bleus se rétrécirent un instant. Son regard était si puissant qu'elle eut envie de reculer. Elle détourna le regard avec beaucoup d'effort. "Très bien," murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle lui tendait la main. Dante la serra. Ils avaient placé leurs vies entre les mains de l'autre.

--

Harry détestait le fait qu'il devait chercher Malfoy. Cela prendrait plus de temps que prévu, et ainsi il errait maintenant sans savoir oû aller. Il n'aimait pas vraiment Percy aujourd'hui pour l'avoir forcer à aller chercher Malfoy. En plus, il pensait qu'ils faisaient plus de progrès en travaillant chacun de leur côté. Cependant, se sentant coupable, il pensa aux réactions justifiées de Percy. Harry pensait à Ron. Foutu Ron, d'avoir été si têtu à propos de son stupide plan, pensa Harry tristement. Il se fit rapidement des excuses dans son esprit pour avoir traité Ron de stupide. Il n'était pas stupide. Non, Ron était plus futé que Harry. Harry était plus intelligent que Ron, mais Ron était plus futé que lui. Harry pensait au petit Tyler et à quel point il était déjà intelligent. Il avait de longues conversations avec sa mère pour quelqu'un qui vennait d'apprendre à parler. Harry sourit en pensant à son filleul, mais Malfoy fit irruption dans ses pensées. "Je t'ai dit que je reviendrais après avoir terminé, Potter. Penses-tu que je ne peux rien faire sans toi ?" demanda Malfoy avec irritation.

Harry le regarda, une étincelle dans le regard. "Non, Percy m'a ordonné de venir ici parce que nous avons violé le protocole quand je t'ai laissé partir sans moi," dit-il entre ses dents.

"Ca doit être bien d'être en bon terme avec la patron et de l'appeler par son prénom," dit Malfoy.

"Tu n'as jamais pensé que tu serais du bon côté un jour ? Ou que tu travaillerais pour un Weasley ? Ou encore que je serais ton associé maintenant ? Crois-moi, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une seule de ces choses t'arriverait, Malfoy," dit Harry en affichant un sourire satisfait.

"Tu as absolument raison, Potter. Mais, c'est mieux qui tout ce qui aurait pu m'arriver de toute façon. Je ne pense pas que je devrais dire ce que je suis sur le point de dire avec des Aurors alentour. Je ne sais pas comment le dire," dit Malfoy. Son ton signalait qu'ils n'allaient pas continuer leur diatribe plus longtemps, et il était sérieux à propos de ce qu'il allait dire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Malfoy ? Et cela ferait mieux d'être bien parce que Percy attends des résultats," soupira Harry, ne voulant pas que Malfoy le fasse attendre plus longtemps. Il pensa que c'était étrange que Malfoy hésite. S'il y avait des nouvelles que Harry ne voulait pas entendre, il était sûr que Malfoy n'attendrait pas une seconde pour lui dire.

Malfoy s'eclaircit la gorge légèrement. "C'est la photo de la personne que nous connaissons comme Jonathan Daniels. Alias, Dante. Hum... pas vraiment son vrai nom," dit-il rapidement alors qu'il remettait l'image à Harry. Drago savait que Harry ne le croirait pas autrement.

La photo était dans les mains de Harry et moins d'une minute plus tard, ses yeux verts s'aggrandirent sous le choc. "Il ressemble à..." balbutia-t-il.

"Ron Weasley ?" laissa echapper Drago avec un signe de tête. Harry regarda Malfoy puis ses yeux retournèrent à l'image. "Potter, j'ai pensé que tu devais le savoir le premier. C'est un double de Weasley ou c'est vraiment lui, mais il semble différent. J'ai pensé que tu devais être celui qui révélerait cette nouvelle aux autres. Comme ça tu pourras ressembler à un héros de nouveau."

Harry ne dit rien alors qu'il regardait Drago. "As-tu eu une confirmation ?" demanda-t-il en ignorant le dernier commentaire de Drago.

"Oui, j'ai mené mon enquête. Personne n'a entendu parler de Jonathan Daniels, mais certains ont entendu parler de Dante. Certaines personnes pas très fréquentable. Le type droit qu'était Ron Weasley ne s'associerait pas avec eux. Il y a des rumeurs d'une personne dans le milieu moldu, d'un homme se faisant appelé Dante," dit Drago. Il en connaissait beaucoup sur ce monde. Après tout, il avait pratiquement grandi dans le monde des sorciers et passé la plupart de son âge adulte à le fuir. Le monde moldu sonnait presque aussi mal que celui des sorciers.

"Quel genre de rumeurs ?" demanda Harry.

"L'homme qui se fait appelé Dante est l'un des meilleurs Touche à Tout du monde," dit Drago.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Harry alors que Drago et lui marchaient.

"Et bien, je ne suis pas sûr de ça. Les Touches à Tout font ce que leurs employeurs leur ordonnent de faire. Je parle d'assassinats, de vols, de kidnapping..."

"Attends... ça ne ressemble pas à Ron," l'interrompit Harry en secouant la tête. Drago se mordit la lèvre, ennuyé d'être interrompu par Harry.

"Je te dis seulement ce que j'ai découvert," dit Drago.

"Et comment as-tu fais ça ?" demanda Harry, soupçonneux.

"Avec ça," dit Drago alors qu'il sortait quelque chose de sa poche. C'était une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide clair.

"Tu as donné du Veritaserum aux personnes que tu as interrogé ? Tu es fou ?" demanda Harry d'un air incrédule.

"Ce n'est pas du Veritaserum normal, Potter. Je l'ai developpé alors que je travaillais en Irelande du Nord. Je ne le fais pas boire. Tu vois, il y a une ouverture spéciale. Je le fais sentir au gens sans qu'ils le sachent. Ca fait seulement effet sur les moldus, ainsi je sais également quand j'ai affaire à un sorcier ou non," dit Drago du même ton supérieur que celui qu'il utilisait à Poudlard.

"C'est toujours malhonnête," insista Harry. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Malfoy ait fait ça. Etait-il exempt d'éthique ?

"Ecoute, Potter, tu es celui a qui ont donne les meilleures affaire. On t'a donné des affaires dont tu peux te vanter. On ne t'a pas donné d'affaires avec l'espoir que tu ne reviennes pas vivant," dit Malfoy.

La vérité était que Malfoy avait beaucoup a prouvé à tous le monde au Ministère de la Magie. La professeur Rogue avait cru en lui et l'avait poussé à devenir Auror. Les directeurs des départements n'avaient pas confiance en lui, alors ils mettaient exprès Drago sur les affaires les plus dures et les plus dangereuse. Malgré tout, cela ne l'avait pas découragé pour autant, son succès avait construit sa réputation.

"Nous ne pouvons pas juste le dire. Nous sommes supposés enquêter sur le meurtre de Skye Jones, mais si ce type est Ron, alors nous avons un problème majeur. Et il y a Hermione," dit Harry avec un soupir. Il frotta ses yeux sous ses lunettes.

"C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé que tu devais le savoir le premier. Et puis, je ne vais pas annoncer cette nouvelle au chef et à elle sans savoir exactement oû est Weasley," dit Drago.

"Daccord. Oh, super. Je viens de me souvenir : Hermione enquête elle aussi sur Dante. Bien, voilà ce que nous allons faire. C'est une profiler, mais elle n'a pas vraiment fait le profil du vrai tueur exclusivement. Donc, nous dirons juste à Percy que nous enquêteront sur Dante, et Hermione se chargera du vrai tueur. Et connaissant Percy, il essayera de garder Hermione au bureau en Angleterre. Et nous ne devons pas montrer à Percy cette image, nous la garderons jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions Ron ou Dante. Quel que soit son nom," dit Harry pensivement.

Drago était abasourdi par le plan de Harry. "Et bien, je ne savais pas que tu avais un esprit aussi sournois, Potter. Ca à l'air d'un bon plan," commenta-t-il.

"Je le savais," dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

"Donc, tu es celui qui va faire la prise avec le chef. Et concernant ton amie ? Tu va lui mentir," dit Drago.

"Je sais, mais je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Ais-je ta parole que tu te tiendras tranquille pour le moment ?" demanda Harry alors qu'il regardait Malfoy fixement.

"Oui. Comme je dis, je ne veux pas annoncer cette nouvelle moi-même. Je veux que Weasley revienne moi aussi. Il pourrait être ton partenaire," ajouta Drago.

--

Dante et Eden marchaient vers l'hôtel de Dante. Eden n'avait aucun bien personnel avec elle. Elle avait un peu d'argent qu'elle avait gagné en travaillant ici et là. Elle avait un petit sac de vêtement qu'elle avait prit avec elle, mais c'était tout. Dante lui laissait le lit, lui dormait sur le sol. Il lui avait dit qu'ils changeraient bientôt d'hôtel. Dante était honnête avec elle et lui avait dit quel genre de travail il faisait. Eden ne s'était pas permis d'être dégoûtée ou secouée par ça ; elle n'avait pas ce luxe.

Dante avait du mal à s'endormir. Il faisait un rêve étrange. Ce n'était pas comme les autres rêves qu'il avait fait avant. C'était différent. Il rêvait qu'il était dans un endroit sombre oû plusieurs personnes lui posaient des questions, mais il refusait de leur donner des réponses. Ils lui injectaient de la drogue dans les veines. Plus tard, il se voyait attaché à une chaise de dentiste. Des liens entravaient ses chevilles, sa taille, ses poignets et autour de sa tête pour le maintenir. Bientôt, il vit une enorme aiguille s'approcher de lui. Un bras mécanique le tenait et s'approchait de son cou. Dante luttait contre les liens...

"Dante. Dante. Reveillez-vous. Vous faites un cauchemar," murmura Eden alors qu'elle le secouait doucement. Dante se reveilla dans un sursaut et saisit l'arme à feu qu'il avait sous son oreiller et le pointa directement vers son visage. Elle recula ; l'air effrayé qu'elle afficha le réveilla pour de bon. Il baissa son arme.

"Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que quelqu'un me réveille de mes cauchemars," marmonna Dante.

"C'est bon. Je fais des cauchemars tout le temps, moi aussi. J'aurais du le savoir," dit Eden alors qu'elle regardait l'arme. Dante la rangea sous l'oreiller.

"Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Vous avez dit que vous vous etiez réveillé dans un hôpital en Angleterre ? Pourquoi ne pas commenccer par là ?" demanda Eden.

"Peut-être, nous devrions commencer par Boston puisque nous sommes déjà en Amérique," dit Dante.

Eden avait l'air pensif et hocha la tête. "Je retourne me coucher. Vous devriez faire de même," dit-elle alors qu'elle se levait et se dirigeait vers le lit.

Dante ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait instantanément ressenti une impression de familiarité avec elle. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un. Peut-être une personne de son passé. Il n'était pas sûr. Il regarda de nouveau l'alliance à son doigt. Non, il ne ressentait pas d'attirance pour elle. Elle semblait avoir besoin de son aide, et il avait besoin de l'aider. Elle était petite, et il était presque certain qu'elle était plus jeune que lui. Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Skye Jones à cet instant. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait été assassiné par Brian Hunt. Et maintenant il avait une chance d'enquêter sur son passé, mais il n'était pas prêt à laisser le meurtre de Skye Jones impuni.

Il releva la tête un moment pour regarder Eden. Elle dormait si paisiblement. Il pensa qu'elle ressemblait à un enfant à cause de la façon dont les couvertures étaient enroulées autour d'elle. Skye Jones était déjà morte et Eden était vivante. Dante décida qu'il était plus important d'aider Eden Martin. De plus, il savait déjà qui avait assassiné Skye Jones et il pouvait s'occuper de ça plus tard. Finalement, il s'endormit de nouveau. Cette fois sans rêves.


	8. Des Mots pour Vivre

******Chapitre 8 : Des Mots pour Vivre**

Dante et Eden prirent l'avion pour se rendre à Boston. Le temps y était plus froid qu'à New York. Cependant, c'était juste un autre endroit pour Dante. Eden lui parla de la vie qu'elle avait maintenant mais lui ne raconta pas grand chose. Malgré le fait qu'elle connaisse son travail et sache qu'il avait une arme, Eden avait confiance et foi en lui. S'il n'y avait rien d'autre en monde en quoi ils pouvaient croire, alors ils avaient l'un l'autre. Elle se fichait que Dante contribuait plus que sa part à la souffrance humaine.

Chaque fois, Eden déménageait vers un autre endroit, et elle trouvait un travail. Elle avait été serveuse et occupée d'autres postes sans importance. Dante n'avait jamais vraiment eut à s'inquiéter pour l'argent une fois qu'il avait commencé à travailler. La plupart des emplois avait des salaires à cinq chiffres, alors il lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de chercher un travail. Ils s'aventureraient juste dans Boston jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent ce qu'ils cherchaient puis iraient en Angleterre pour lui. Dante était en parti soulagé d'avoir de la compagnie après tout le temps qu'il avait passé seul. Il avait reçu quelques appels de clients l'appelant pour le travail, mais il ne leur avait pas répondu. C'était le signe qu'il n'était pas intéressé ou était déjà occupé. Eden se sentit mal que Dante paye pour tout. Elle avait déjà voyagé en bus, mais elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir pris l'avion, alors ce premier vol était un peu effrayant pour elle.

Dante était comme un calmant pour Eden. Il était si sûr, alors qu'elle ne l'était pas. Il était fort, tandis qu'elle était faible. Pour peu qu'elle le sache, Eden lui donnait quelque chose dont il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais eut : l'espoir. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre que Dante ne savait pas : son travail à New York allait le rattraper avec Brian Hunt.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'hôpital oû Eden s'était réveillée presque trois ans plus tôt avant d'aller dans la pension oû elle était restée. Dante posa les questions alors que Eden essayait de se familiariser avec son environnement de nouveau. "La chose étrange est, Dante, que rien ici ne me semble familier. Je continue à espérer de ressentir quelque chose. Quoi que ce soit. Du déjà vu," dit Eden avec une pointe d'impuissance dans la voix alors qu'elle appuyait sa main contre le mur froid de l'hôpital.

"J'ai ressenti la même chose quand je me suis réveillé à Londres," dit Dante d'un air mécontant. "Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose de vraiment étrange. Mon instinct me dis qu'on nous avons perdu la mémoire. Et je crois que le personnel médical est dans le même cas que nous."

"Vous voulez dire qu'ils ne savent pas plus que nous qui nous sommes ? Je suppose que c'est ainsi. Je veux dire, je me souviens de certaines infirmières. En réalité, je me souviens des médecins. Ce sont les même," dit Eden avec un soupir. Dante était plus sympatique avec elle parce qu'il éprouvait le même sentiment de frustration. Pas qu'il n'avait pas ces manières d'obtenir les informations qu'il voulait, mes son instinct lui disait que le personnel hospitalier ne savait rien de plus.  
"Parfois, j'ai l'impression que le monde est contre nous," murmura-t-elle.

"Le monde est contre chacun d'entre nous, Eden," clarifia Dante.

Eden le regarda un instant et ça le rendit inconfortable. Il brisa la connection et se détourna d'elle. "Vous semblez juste si cynique. Comme si vous n'aviez aucun espoir, Dante," dit Eden doucement.

"Je sais juste à quoi le monde ressemble, Eden. Il n'y a pas de paradis. Juste l'enfer et la terre," murmura-t-il sans la regarder.

"Avez-vous jamais lu L'Enfer ?" demanda Eden.

"Si, c'est de là que vient mon nom. Bien sûr que je l'ai lu. C'est un long poème de Dante. Cela parle d'un homme qui va à travers la terre, le ciel et l'enfer. Le diable guide l'homme. C'est avec lui qu'il fait affaire," répondit Dante. Il avait lu le texte entier en anglais, mais avait appris l'italien pour lire l'original, espérant trouver une signification particulière.

"Alors vous savez que l'homme trouve la paix au ciel," dit Eden.

"Eden, nous essayons de revenir sur terre, pas au ciel," dit Dante, refusant de discuter plus longtemps. Il se mit à marcher et Eden le suivit sans un mot.

--

Harry et Drago étaient d'accord sur le fait qu'il serait mieux de retourner en Angleterre pour parler avec Percy du plan de Harry concernant Dante. Harry se sentait mal de mentir à Hermione, mais il ne voulait pas encore lui parler de Dante. Drago avait la satisfaction que le grand et puissant Harry Potter était forcé de se battre avec son éthique et sa morale et pas seulement contre sa meilleure amie, mais aussi contre tous les Aurors. Cependant, si le plan de Harry réussissait, il sera de nouveau un héro. Et cette fois, Drago obtiendrait une certaine part de la célébrité, mais il ne voulait pas vraiment que sa collaboration avec Potter aille aussi loin. Si ça arrivait, alors le monde commencerait à penser qu'ils étaient amis, et c'était juste une façade.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Département des Aurors, ils furent surpris d'y trouver un petit garçon aux cheveux roux en train de courir. Une jeune femme rousse également le poursuivait. Elle ressemblait à la mère du petit garçon, mais n'était que sa tante. Harry s'arrêta quand il la vit et appela, "Ginny ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"Et bien, maman avec des courses à faire, alors j'ai pris Tyler avec moi au bureau pour voir sa mère. Hermione insiste pour dîner avec son bébé tous les soirs, et comme elle ne peut pas vraiment partir, je lui ais apporté un panier de pique-nique. Nous ferons un pique-nique d'intérieur, pas vrai Ty ?" dit-elle rapidement alors que son regard fouillait la pièce, qui comportait plusieurs bureaux, pour retrouver le petit garçon.

"Hey !" dit-il joyeusement à l'un des Aurors à son bureau. Il fit un signe de la main au petit garçon qui lui sourit en retour. Tyler semblait sur le point de partir pour trouver une autre personne à rencontrer. Qui voulait rester avec tante Ginny, quand il savait déjà qui elle était ? Il y avait tellement d'autres personnes inconnues à découvrir.

"Ty !" appela Ginny exaspérée. "Rappelles-moi de ne pas avoir d'enfants dans un avenir proche." Elle remit la panier de pique-nique à Harry et tapa du pied devant Tyler qui la regardait d'un air innocent qui ressemblait beaucoup à ceux de ses oncles, Fred et George, qu'ils avaient quand ils voulaient faire croire qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de mal.

Elle attrapa l'enfant. Il pleurnicha, mais ne pleura pas. Ginny recula et finalement remarqua Drago Malfoy. Elle se raidit. "Bonjour Malfoy," dit-elle formellement.

"Bonjour," répondit-il avec son sourire made in Malfoy. Ginny ne pouvait pas le supporter à cause de toutes les insultes qu'il avait proféré envers Ron. Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter depuis qu'elle avait défendu Harry chez Fleury et Bott quand elle avait onze ans. Il se moquait de tous les Weasley parce qu'ils n'avaient pas d'argent. Ginny avait des problèmes pour faire confiance aux autres, particulièrment s'il y avait la preuve que la personne n'était pas digne de confiance. Elle voulait rire face à l'ironie de Malfoy répondant à Percy. Peut-être que c'est pourquoi son frère l'avait ici. "Alors, voici le fils du Dr Granger et de l'Inspecteur Weasley ?" demanda-t-il du même ton formel que venait d'utiliser Ginny.

Ginny fut complètement troublée par la question. Il semblait formel mais n'avait pas l'air de se moquer. Elle hocha la tête." Ty, présente toi," demanda-t-elle à son neveu.

"Mon nom est Tyler Ronald Weasley. Et j'ai ça," dit-il fièrement en montrant ses deux doigts. "Oncle Harry !" hurla-t-il lorsqu'il remarqua son parrain. Il se débattit pour échapper à la poigne de Ginny et courut dans les bras tendus de son parrain. Harry embrassa le garçon sur la joue. "Tu m'as manqué," dit-il doucement à son filleul.

"J'ai faim. Oû est maman ?" demanda-t-il. Il semblait si mignon. Ginny secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel. "Je n'aurai pas d'enfants. Et il a seulement fallu un enfant Weasley pour que je le comprenne," dit-elle.

"Ce n'est pas juste un enfant Weasley ordinaire, Ginny. C'est le fils de Ron," observa Drago avec un sourire qui semblait un peu moins satisfait. Il prévoyait que Tyler alors être le même fauteur de troubles que son père à Poudlard. Il avait presque pitié d'Hermione. Presque.

"Je veux maman !" déclara Tyler. Harry s'éloigna rapidement des bureaux et ouvrit la porte de celui d'Hermione sans frapper et constata qu'elle était toujours là. "Maman !" hurla Tyler alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Harry pourrait jurer qu'il allait être acteur un jour. Hermione se leva et prit son fils dans ses bras. "Bonjour mon bébé. Tu t'es bien comporté avec ta tante Ginny ?" lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce qui lui était réservée.

"Il a essayé," dit Ginny lorsqu'elle arriva sur le pas de la porte, Malfoy juste derrière elle. C'était la première fois que Drago voyait Hermione avec son fils. Le petit Tyler lui raconta sa journée. Tout le monde ne comprenait pas ses divagations, ou n'y pretait pas attention. Hermione semblait plus heureuse avec Tyler à ses côtés. Pourquoi ne le devrait-elle pas ? Il était la dernière chose que son mari lui avait laissé. Elle le serra contre elle alors qu'il lui disait qu'il avait joué avec tante Ginny. Elle leva finalement les yeux vers Harry et Drago. "Comment ça c'est passé ?" demdanda-t-elle.

"Très bien," répondit Drago, n'ayant pas confiance en Harry pour être capapable de lui mentir.

"Nous devons faire notre rapport à Percy," dit Harry alors qu'il lui tournait le dos. Il avait honte de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire à Hermione, il ne pouvait pas encore la regarder en face. Il partit vers le bureau de Percy. Il avait un meilleur plan maintenant que Ginny et Tyler étaient là pour distraire Hermione.

"Reviens-vite, Harry. Tu dois être affamé," dit Ginny alors qu'ils partaient. Drago referma la porte et suivit Harry. "C'est la chose la plus étrange que j'ai jamais vu," dit-elle aussitôt la porte fermée.

"Tu veux parler de Drago ?" demanda Hermione alors qu'elle reposait Tyler et lui donnait un sandwich.

"Oui ; et pourquoi l'appeles-tu par son prénom ?" demanda Ginny d'un air suspicieux.

"C'est l'associé de Harry. Je le fais avec tous ses partenaires. Les six précédents. De plus, Drago ne pense pas que Ron soit partis exprès. Il ne parle pas de lui au passé," dit Hermione doucement. Ginny placa doucement ses mains sur les épaules d'Hermione.

Tyler regarda sa mère et lui demanda, "Maman, oû est mon papa ?"

--

Brian fit ce qu'on lui avait ordonné de faire. Il avait suivit Dante jusqu'à Boston. Il avait également remarqué la fille qui était avec lui et avait fait son rapport. Ses clients avaient semblé heureux de l'apprendre et avait ordonné à Brian de garder un oeil sur elle aussi. Brian les suivait alors qu'ils entraient dans un hôpital puis en sortaient. Il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi ils y étaient allés.

Brian savait que Dante savait déjà que quelqu'un les observait lui et Eden. Il avait toujours eu un sixième sens pour ces choses là. Il savait qu'ils étaient suivis. Il n'avait rien dit à Eden sur ça. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter inutilement. Il allait le manipuler lui-même. Ils s'arrêtèrent à un petit bistrot et mangèrent la fameuse soupe aux palourdes de Boston. Ils mangèrent tranquilement leur soupe avec du pain et du soda. Finalement, ils reparlèrent de nouveau. "J'ai réfléchis à cette chose. N'avez-vous jamais pensé que nous devrions nous adapter à ce monde sans chercher la vérité ?"

"Pourriez-vous vivre comme ça ?" demanda Dante.

"Non. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans savoir," répondit Eden immédiatement. Dante baissa les yeux vers son assiette et parla à nouveau, "Alors nous continuons."

Ils terminèrent leurs repas avant de repartir à leur hôtel. Dante avait réservé une suite pour eux, évitant ainsi de sortir son arme et tirer sur Eden inutilement. Dante savait qu'il était temps d'attraper la personne qui les surveillait. Lorsque Eden alla se coucher, après que Dante l'y ait convaincu, il s'esquiva de l'hôtel pour rechercher l'homme qui les observait.

Brian surveillait l'hôtel depuis le toit d'un autre immeuble. Il ne savait pas que Dante était sur le point de fondre sur lui comme un ange. Brian surveillait l'hôtel attentivement, mais Dante se déplaçait beaucoup trop rapidement pour être vu. Il avait toujours pensé que Dante n'était pas un être humain ordinaire. Il ressemblait presque à un vampire dans ses mouvements. Il avait eu l'occasion de travailler avec Dante auparavant. Dante se déplaçait plus rapidement que le vent et apparaissait avant que quelqu'un ait eu la chance de le voir venir.

Il aurait du être plus surpris, mais il ne le fut pas quand il se tourna pour trouver Dante, une arme pointée sur lui. Brian s'approcha de lui, sortant sa propre arme. Ils se pointèrent l'un l'autre. "Devons-nous faire ça chaque fois que nous nous rencontrons ?" demanda Brian.

"Ca dépend si je vais ou pas te tuer maintenant," se moqua Dante. Le vent soufflait violemment autour d'eux. Ses yeux bleus brillaient ardemment. Il resemblait au diable avec ses cheveux roux dans lesquels se réflétait la lumière du soleil qui poussait les nuages au dessus d'eux.

Le pouvoir de son regard était fixé sur les yeux de Brian. Ce qu'il brisa rapidemment, ne pouvant le supporter plus longtemps. "Si tu avais voulu me tuer, alors tu l'aurais déjà fait," dit Brian, se permettant un peu de suffisance.

"C'est vrai. Je veux savoir qui t'a envoyé après moi," dit Dante.

"Je ne peux pas le dire," dit Brian.

"Très bien," dit Dante calmement. "Je te connais mieux que tu ne me connais, Brian. Et tu es loin de te concentrer sur ta tâche pour prêter vraiment attention aux personnes."

"Je sais comment le monde fonctionne, Dante. Je sais que tu le connais bien toi aussi. Mais tu veux savoir qui tu es," dit Brian avec moquerie.

A cet instant, ils firent feu en même temps, mais tous deux étaient capable d'esquiver les balles. Brian courut vers le même escalier que Dante et lui avaient utilisé pour monter sur le toit, mais il ne pouvait pas voir oû Dante était parti. Il arriva en bas et glissa dans la ruelle. Soudain, Dante se retrouva devant lui. Brian tira une fois encore mais Dante esquivait les balles comme par magie.

"Merde ! Pourquoi tu ne meurs pas !" hurla Brian.

Tous deux se mirent à courir vers les docks oû se trouvait des entrepôts. Brian courut après Dante seulement pour découvrir qu'il s'était à nouveau volatisé.

Brian avait maintenant un nouveau plan. Il devait appeler plus de monde. Il ne pouvait plus s'occuper de Dante seul. Il allait devoir le stopper. Indépendamment des règles.

--

Harry et Drago rapportèrent ce qu'ils avaient découvert à Percy qui les écoutait en les interrompant peu. Il les interrompit seulement lorsqu'il voulait une clarification, dont Drago s'occupait la plupart du temps. A la fin du rapport, Harry suggéra ce qu'ils devraient faire ensuite et que Drago et lui devraient s'occuper exclusivement de l'enquête.

Percy ne remit pas en doute la suggestion de Harry concernant Hermione. Il évitait toujours de l'envoyer sur le terrain. C'était sa belle-soeur après tout. Percy estimait que c'était son devoir de la protéger en l'absence de son plus jeune frère. Harry et Drago allaient enquêter sur Dante. D'après ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'une telle personne court n'importe oû, même dans le monde moldu. Et il savait que Harry et Drago étaient moins en danger sur le terrain parce qu'ils avaient plus d'expérience qu'Hermione. Ils pouvaient facilement utiliser leur baguette contre Dante.

"Allez dire à Hermione ce que nous faisons," dit Percy. On ne lui avait pas dit que sa soeur et son neveu étaient ici. Il était trop accaparé par son travail pour entendre n'importe quel bruit que faisait son neveu. Percy frappa à la porte du bureau et Ginny ouvrit. Il lui sourit et elle le prit dans ses bras. "Percy !"

"Oncle Percy !" s'exclama Tyler alors qu'il fonçait vers Percy qui le souleva. Tyler l'embrassa sur la joue. Harry rit presque en voyant le chef des Aurors si attentionné avec son neveu.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Ty ?" demanda Percy.

"Je suis avec tante Ginny," répondit Tyler.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" demanda Hermione alors qu'elle prenait Tyler et le remettait à Ginny. Ils sortirent du bureau et marchèrent tout en parlant. Cela prit moins d'une minute à Hermione pour comprendre qu'elle n'était plus sur l'enquête de Dante.

"Que veux-tu dire ?" exigea Hermione en s'enflammant. Percy la regarda calmement.

"Il y a deux parties dans cette enquête. Oui, Dante est un suspect. Et oui, il est dangeraux, mais j'ai besoin de toi pour un autre suspect. Et tu ne peux pas courir après lui juste parce que sa description correspond un peu à celle de Ron," dit Percy aussi doucement que possible, tout en ordonnant.

Harry et Drago évitèrent de la regarder directement, alors ils continuèrent à fixer Percy. Non, il ne ressemblait pas un peu à Ron. C'était Ron, pensa Harry mécontant. Hermione semblait perdue dans ses pensées à cet instant. Etait-elle si concentrée sur Dante parce qu'il ressemblait à Ron ? Elle se sentit soudain coupable. Il fallait se focaliser sur les Jones, pas elle. Skye Jones était la victime, et elle devait arrêter de penser à elle de cette manière. Elle regagna une maitrise d'elle-même et regarda Percy. "Je comprends. J'ai d'autres choses à faire. Tant que Harry et Drago font leur travail," consentit Hermione à contre-coeur.

Percy lui fit un signe de la tête alors qu'il se tournait pour faire face à Harry et Drago. "Nous enquêterons sur Dante," dit Harry, sans regarder Drago.

"Nous te garderons au courant Percy," dit Harry, prenant soin de ne pas dire qu'il informerait Hermione. Ginny revint avec Tyler dans ses bras. Il voulait être dans les bras de son oncle de nouveau. Tyler avait vu toutes les photos de son père, alors il était naturel qu'il se rapproche de ses oncles. Il avait cinq oncles qui ressemblaient à son père.

"Tu as l'air grognon, oncle Percy," déclara-t-il.

Percy sembla immédiatement surpris. "Ah bon ?" demanda-t-il alors que son neveu hochait la tête frénétiquement. Percy laissa échapper un rire alors qu'il l'embrassait sur le front. "Je suis désolé d'être grognon. Sois gentil avec ta maman, d'accord ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui," dit Tyler. Il tendit ses bras vers sa mère qui le prit. "Je crois que nous devrions rentrer à la maison maintenant," dit-elle.

"Veux rester," dit-il. Parfois, la grammaire de Tyler avait des lacunes, mais il apprenait toujours, et il était plus en avance que la plupart des enfants de son âge, magicien ou non. "S'il te plait. Plus longtemps," bouda-t-il.

"Je ne sais pas. Nous devrions rentrer. Tu as besoin de te coucher tôt," dit Hermione.

Tyler commenca à pleurnicher parce qu'il savait qu'il avait perdu. Hermione ramassa ses affaires et celles de Tyler avec l'aide de Ginny. Harry marcha avec eux jusqu'aux cheminées qu'ils allaient utiliser pour rentrer chez Hermione. Tyler embrassa son parrain et son oncle pour leur dire au revoir. Ginny alla avec eux pour s'assurer qu'ils rentrent bien.

--

Dante revint à l'hôtel sans une egratignure. Il se rendait à suite lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un jouer du piano. Il découvrit Eden. Elle s'arrêta quand elle le vit s'approcher. "Oû êtes-vous allé ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je devais régler quelque chose," dit Dante en haussant les épaules.

"Je vois. Je suis descendu pour vous chercher, mais je l'ai trouvé à la place. Personne n'en jouait. Et il semblait m'appeler pour que je m'approche et joue," dit Eden avec un sourire.

"Savez-vous comment vous avez appris à jouer ?" demanda Dante.

"Non, je ne sais pas comment," répondit Eden. Elle recommenca à jouer. C'était Fur Elsie de Beethoven. Dante prit un siège à côté d'elle alors qu'elle soulevait sa main la plus proche de lui. Il prit la place de sa main, jouant élégamment la musique avec elle. Quelque chose en lui lui disait qu'il savait comment jouer du piano, mais quelque chose d'autre avait limité sa pratique dans son ancienne vie. Tous deux arrêtèrent de jouer.

"Vous êtes plutôt bon. Même si votre tempo est un peu lent," observa-t-elle.

"Merci. C'est étrange parfois. Il y avait tant de choses que je ne savais pas comment faire quand je me suis réveillé. Les ordinateurs, les téléphones, la télévision, toutes sortes de choses qui m'étaient étrangères," dit-il.

"Je sais ce que vous voulez dire. Je veux dire, je savais ce qu'étaient ces choses, mais j'avais l'impression de ne pas les avoir utilisé avant," répondit-elle.

"Au moins vous avez l'impression d'en avoir entendu parler. Je n'ai aucun indice," dit-il.

"N'avez-vous jamais ressentit un sentiment étrange ? J'ai fais une fois rêve que je flottais. Et quand je me suis réveillée, j'aurais pu juré que j'avais lévité au dessus de mon lit. Je ne suis même pas sûre que c'est vraiment arrivé," murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle se frottait la tempe.

"J'ai déjà ressentit d'étranges sentiments comme ceux-là. Parfois, je ressens un picotement étrange dans tout mon corps comme si une énergie essayait de s'en échapper," observa-t-il.

"C'est ça ! C'est exactement ce sentiment dont je parle !" s'exclama-t-elle comme si elle était heureuse de trouver quelqu'un qui la comprenait. "J'ai aussi quelque chose sur la langue. Je sens parfois des mots venir à mes lèvres, mais ils ne sortent pas."

"J'ai eprouvé ce sentiment moi aussi. Vous avez dit que vous avez appris comment lire le Grec ? Moi j'ai appris à lire l'Italien. Les mots vous semblent-ils familiers dans l'une ou l'autre langue ? Particulièrement le latin, l'avez-vous étudié ?" demanda-t-il tranquillement.

"Oui, ils le sont," dit-elle avec joie. "Mais, je pense que ca l'est vraiment avec les mots latins. Sauf peut-être pour certaines variantes."

"Je pense aussi," dit Dante. Il ne savait pas pourquoi leur conversation était si importante. Ils sortirent et allèrent chercher quelque chose à manger de nouveau, et mangèrent rapidement. Dante acheta des stylos et du papier. Ils retournèrent à l'hôtel et commencèrent à faire une liste des choses qu'ils savaient être familière.

D'abord, ils travaillèrent dans des chambres séparées, pour que leur résultat n'affecte pas l'autre. Ils se retrouvèrent et constatèrent quu'ils avaient beaucoup de choses en commun. Eden remarqua qu'ils avaient beaucoup de racines grecques et latines. Dante utilisa son ordinateur portable pour trouver un moteur de recherche fiable. Ils cherchèrent des mots simples comme 'attraction', 'protection' et 'lévitation'. La plupart des mots avec des racines latines. Ils tapèrent tout ce qu'ils pouvaient chercher.

Dante ne s'était pas sentit aussi vivant les dernières années de sa vie. Eden et lui ne savaient pas qu'ils listaient des sorts simples parce qu'à un moment de leurs vies, ils étaient entièrement entourés par la magie.


	9. Dernier Mot

**Chapitre 9 : Dernier Mot**

"Vous nous avez appelé ici parce que vous ne pouvez pas vous charger d'un seul homme ?" demanda l'un des hommes que Briant Hunt appelait Boston.

"Ce n'est pas un homme ordinaire. Il défie toute logique et physique," répondit Brian. Le groupe d'hommes qui l'avait amené à Boston le regardait étrangement jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux ne parle. "Qui est ce type, de toute façon ?"

"Dante," dit Brian. Il vit haleter certains hommes. "Je crois que certains d'entre vous ont déjà entendu parler de lui."

"Ouais, j'ai entendu parler de lui. J'ai entendu que lors de l'un de ses travails, il a repoussé plus de vingts personnes."

Un autre parla. "J'ai entendu qu'il pouvait grimper aux murs." Des murmures s'échappèrent du groupe. La plupart savait que Dante était l'un des meilleurs, et le seul qui pouvait espérer égaler Dante était Brian. Les Touche à Tout sont classer dans une catégories qui leurs est propre et si Brian ne pouvait pas s'occuper de Dante tout seul, alors Dante devait être encore bien meilleur que Brian. Ils étaient gênés et Brian le remarqua immédiatement. "C'est juste un seul homme," dit Brian. "C'est juste un humain. Extraordinaire, mais toujours un être humain. Juste comme vous et moi," ajouta Brian.

"Bien, peu importe. Vous nous paierez, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda l'un des hommes.

"Bien sur," répondit Brian. Des marmonnements se firent entendre. Un autre homme fit quelques pas. "Si c'est de Dante dont nous parlons, alors j'aurais besoin de plus d'argent."

"Non," dit Brian. Après sa réponse, ils avaient mieux à faire que de le questionner.

Deux hommes se levèrent et quittèrent la pi ce. "Oû croyez-vous aller ?" demanda Brian.

"Je préfère rester en vie. Merci beaucoup. Il n'y a pas assez d'argent au monde pour me convaincre d'aller courir après ce type," dit l'un de ceux qui continuaient à marcher.

"Je réfléchirais à tout cela si j'étais vous, Hunt. Comme vous tous," dit l'autre homme.

"Allez-y et partez. Et en ce qui vous concerne ?" demanda Brian alors qu'il regardait parmi les autres, mais personne ne fit de geste pour partir. "Très bien. Laissez-moi vous expliquer ce que nous allons faire."

()

Dante se réveilla le lendemain pour trouver Eden déjà réveillée. Elle était allée dans une boulangerie voisine et avait ramené du café et des patisseries. "Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ?" demanda la jeune femme.

"Nous devons retourner en Angleterre. Il n'y a rien de plus que nous pouvons faire ici. Nous irons à Londres," répondit Dante. Il prit le gobelet de café et le bu comme si c'était du scotch : cul sec. Il n'avait ajouté ni sucre ni crème. Eden s'était prit un café au lait, mais elle n'était pas sûre du genre de café que Dante prenait, alors elle avait ramené au cas oû du sucre et de la crème. Elle remarqua aussi qu'il ne beurrait pas son pain quand il le mangeait.

Pour quelqu'un qui était formé pour être un asassin, il ne faisait pas grand chose. De ce qu'elle pouvait voir, il ne faisait aucun effort pour paraitre autrement. Elle savait qu'il était fort. Il savait aussi comment se servir d'une multitude d'armes. Et elle était certaine qu'il pouvait tuer quelqu'un en utilisant n'importe quoi. Il portait des vêtements de luxe et des lunettes de soleil fumée. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond qui semblait sans vie. Eden soupçonnait que dans sa vie passée, il avait du faire un bon travail. Un travail qui signifiait quelque chose. Un travail important. Il n'était pas la machine tuer qu'il était devenu.

Eden pouvait en voir les éclats. Dante n'enlevait jamais son alliance. Il la gardait sur lui comme la preuve de son passé. Bien qu'il faisait comme si il n'était pas vraiment sûr que l'anneau soit vraiment le sien, il le portait toujours parce qu'il savait dans son coeur que l'on se mariait toujours avec quelqu'un. Cependant, oû était sa femme ? S'était-elle inquiètée lorsqu'il était parti ? C'était trange parce qu'Eden n'avait aucune connexion forte avec son passé comme lui en avait. Y'avait-il quelqu'un quelque part qui se souciait de savoir oû il était parti ?

"Nous devrons partir bientôt. Je vais appeler pour voir s'il y a un vol et s'il reste des places. Nous devons prendre le premier vol Boston-Angleterre," dit Dante. Il croyait au déplacement rapide. Pour Eden, il se déplaçait aussi facilement que le vent la plupart du temps. Il était difficile de croire qu'un homme de sa taille pouvait se déplacer ainsi.

"D'accord, mais nous ne pourrons pas, même si nous trouvons un vol. On dirait qu'il va pleuvoir. Je peux le sentir dans l'air. C'est assez fort, je peux sentir l'air océanique," annonca Eden alors qu'elle regarda par la fenêtre.

C'était vrai, le ciel semblait envahi par des nuages sombres qui menacaient d'éclater et de déverser leur pluie à tout instant. Dante regarda les nuages avec son apathie et son désintérêt habituel. Peut-être, cela retarderait un peu leurs plans, mais cela ne les arrêterait pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient découvert la vérité.

A chaque voyage qu'ils entreprenaient, de nouvelles questions surgissaient. Dante se demandait ce qui était vraiment arrivé trois ans plus tôt. Qu'était-il arrivé au monde pour rendre les choses si différentes pour Eden et lui. Trop de choses étranges étaient arrivées dans le monde entier pour qu'ils ne se posent pas des questions. Comment était-ce possible que deux personnes venant de deux parties différentes du monde avec des différences évidentes aient la même histoire à raconter ? Eden ne parlait pas avec un accent anglais, mais elle parlait avec un doux accent natif de la Nouvelle Angleterre. Eden lui rappelait quelqu'un, pas sa femme, mais quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui était important pour lui. Elle le faisait se sentir comme s'il devait la protéger à tout prix.

Elle semblait tellement plus jeune et innocente comparé à lui. Son monde était étrange et inconnu pour elle, mais elle n'avait pas le sang d'autres hommes sur ses mains. Dante avait le sang d'autres hommes sur ses mains. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas dit que Brian était après lui. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter inutilement.

()

Hermione concentrait son enquête sur n'importe quel Moldu impliqué dans le meurtre de Skye Jones. Elle était chez elle, travaillant jusque tard dans la nuit lorsqu'elle entendit des coups frappés à sa porte. Son fils dormait à poings fermés, mais depuis la disparition de son mari, elle était plus alerte que jamais. Sa sécurité était peut-être en danger, alors elle se sentait prête à se défendre à tout instant. Elle attrapa sa baguette. Elle se dirigea vers la porte après avoir lancé un rapide sort de protection sur la porte de la chambre de son fils. Tyler remua légèrement mais ne se réveilla pas.

Elle fut surprise de trouver Charles Jones sur le pas de sa porte. "Je suis désolé de vous déranger à cette heure, Mme Weasley," dit-il d'une voix fatiguée. Il semblait épuisé. Elle remarqua qu'il ne s'était pas adressé à elle en tant que 'Dr Granger' mais plutôt 'Mme Weasley'. Elle ouvrit sa porte en grand. "Je vous en prie, entrez, Mr Jones," lui dit-elle en l'invitant à entrer.

"Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Voulez-vous du thé ?" demanda Hermione inquiète.

"Non, merci. Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre hospitalité," dit-il en la regardant avec un air coupable.

"Que voulez-vous ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose qui est arrivé il n'y a pas très longtemps," annonca-t-il.

"Quoi ?"

"Ma fille n'est pas morte des mains de l'homme connu sous le nom de Dante. Un Moldu l'a assassinée."

"Vous connaissez Dante ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix étonnée.

"Oui, je connais Dante," répondit-il d'un ton amer, triste. "Je connais également l'homme qui a tué ma fille. C'est un Moldu. Il ne l'a pas tué de ses propres mains, mais il a engagé l'homme qui l'a fait. Je ne connais pas l'homme qui l'a vraiment tué, mais je sais qui a payé pour ça. Et je sais que moi même je l'ai conduit à sa mort."

La mâchoire d'Hermione s'abaissa. "Mais, pourquoi vous souciez-vous tellement de ce que je pense de Dante ?" Elle remarqua comment il s'était assuré qu'elle sache que Dante n'était pas celui qui avait commis le meurtre. "Parce que je ne veux pas que vous pensiez à lui de cette manière," répondit-il.

Lorsqu'Hermione l'avait vu la dernière fois, il ne faisait pas son âge. Il était plus proche de celui de Mr Weasley. Maintenant, il semblait plus vieux que Mr Weasley. Il ressemblait à un homme portant le poids de la mort de sa fille sur sa conscience et la culpabilité de quelque chose d'autre. C'était comme s'il s'excusait d'un certain mal qu'il lui avait fait. "Comment connaissez-vous l'homme qui a tué votre fille ? Comment savez que c'était un Moldu et que quelqu'un a engagé un assassin pour la tuer ? Si vous le saviez, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas empêché ?" s'enquit-elle.

"Je connais l'homme. Je ne peux pas le dire. Je suis sous silence. Briser ce silence... aboutirait à ma propre mort. Sachez juste ceci : Dante était un sorcier," lâcha-t-il en retenant son souffle tout en détournant son regard d'elle.

"Il 'était un sorcier' ?" demanda Hermione. Le seul sorcier qu'elle connaissait, destitué de son statut et de sa baguette magique était Hagrid, le gardien de Poudlard. Cependant, c'était un cas différent. La plupart des sorciers qui faisaient quelque chose d'illégal étaient envoyés à Azkaban et leurs baguettes magiques étaient détruites. "Vit-il comme un Moldu ?"

"Je connais un moyen pour vous d'obtenir vos réponses. Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi. Je ne peux plus faire face à ma femme et à mon fils après ce que j'ai fait ma fille. Et je ne peux pas continuer à vous regarder après ce que j'ai fait. Vous ne comprenez pas le courage qu'il m'a fallut pour venir ici ce soir pour vous parler. Je peux seulement espérer que vous pourrez me pardonnez."

"A qui dois-je parler ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Bode et Croaker," répondit-il.

"Ce sont des Langue de Plomb. Il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'ils me parlent de quoi que ce soit à propos de ce qu'ils font," dit-elle d'une voix incrédule. Bode et Croaker travaillaient au Département des Mystères. Ils étaient les hommes les plus secrets de tout le Ministère de la Magie. Ils travaillaient sur des affaires séparées de celles de Aurors. Personne au Ministère, excepté le Ministre de la Magie, ne savait sur quoi travaillaient ces deux hommes.

"Parlez-leur du Projet Lazarus. Personne n'est supposé le connaître, mais ils le feront. Cela les surprendra de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux en a connaissance," dit-il simplement alors qu'il marchait vers la porte. Hermione ne fit aucun geste pour l'arrêter, mais aussitôt qu'il fut parti, elle se permit de relacher le frisson qu'elle retenait depuis le moment oû il lui avait dit qu'il savait qui avait tué sa fille. Elle se leva, décidant qu'il était temps d'aller dormir, bien qu'elle ne le puisse pas. Hermione s'arrêta pour regarder son fils. Elle brisa le sortilège et alla remonter les couvertures sur lui. Il remua de nouveau, mais Hermione l'embrassa doucement. Après ça, elle remit le sort en place parce qu'elle se sentait toujours aussi peu en sécurité. Puis elle alla se coucher, plongeant dans un sommeil agité.

()

Dante avait été capable de réserver un vol. Cela lui avait coûté plus, mais il savait que ça valait le coup. Il espérait avoir quitté Boston longtemps avant que Brian n'ait une chance de faire quoi que ce soit. Il était près à protéger Eden à n'importe quel prix. Il voyageait toujours seul pour une raison, et maintenant il savait quelle était cette raison : il ne voulait pas être avec une personne en qui il n'avait pas confiance et ne voulait pas souffrir. Et bien que cela fasse seulement quelques jours, Eden avait confiance en lui et se souciait de lui. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber. Elle était la première personne en trois ans pour qui il s'inquiètait.

A l'aéroport, Brian Hunt avait achevé son voyage dans le hangar avec les autres hommes. Ils étaient entrés et avaient tué le mécanicien ainsi que tous les autres membres du personnel qu'ils avaient trouvé. Puis ils avaient caché les corps avant de prendre leurs uniformes. Brian avait décidé qu'il serait l'homme désigné pour attirer Dante dans le hangar et qu'ils s'occuperaient d'Eden plus tard. Dante avait du trouver un moyen de garder son arme. Ce n'est pas comme si lui ne savait pas comment dissimuler sa propre arme pour monter dans l'avion ; il y avait plusieurs moyens, mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Les armes étaient faciles à faire passer de toute façon oû il allait. Il savait oû aller. Dante et Eden attendaient le départ de leur avion lorsque la pluie s'arrêta enfin mais la tempête commenca. "Tous les vols sont retardés pour cause de vent violent," annonça une voix dans l'aéroport.

"Je vous avais dit qu'il pleuverait," dit Eden avec un petit sourire.

"C'est bon. Nous devrons juste attendre ou trouver un autre hotel," dit Dante alors que ses yeux continuaient à scanner l'aéroport, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Brian debout près de l'une des sorties. L'expression sur son visage ne changea pas. "Je reviens," lâcha-t-il avant de se lever et de partir.

"Attendez ! Oû est-ce que vous allez ?" demanda Eden. Elle se leva puis se rassit alors qu'il courait jusqu'à Brian. Elle regarda autour d'elle nerveusement.

Dante courut après Brian sous la pluie. Des coups de feu étaient tirés dans sa direction. Mais, il était capable d'éviter les balles. Il était conscient qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde autour. Il devait trouver un moyen de les arrêter avant qu'il ne le tue. Il avait décidé qu'il était temps pour lui d'agir, et se dirigea vers l'un des hangars oû il savait que c'était de là que les balles provenaient. Il entra derrière l'un des hommes sans bruit. Il brisa la nuque de l'homme rapidement et proprement. Il prit l'arme et les balles que l'homme avait sur lui.

Brian ordonna à ses hommes de trouver Dante. Comment avaient-ils pû le perdre aussi rapidement ? Soudain, les tirs se multiplièrent tout comme le bruit des hommes mourrant sous les balles. Lorsque Brian et les autres hommes arrivèrent sur place, ce dernier put sentir la présence de Dante. Deux hommes à côté de lui furent tués. Il se retourna brusquement. Les autres hommes s'étaient dispersés autour de lui et partaient dans des directions différentes.

Un flash un instant, décrivant l'ombre d'un homme dans l'obscurité d'une fenêtre. Les hommes tirèrent sur la silhouette, mais aussitôt que le flash eut lieu, il disparut comme un fantôme. Un autre jeu de tirs et trois hommes tombèrent à terre.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, un autre flash permit à Brian de voir que Dante s'était clairement rapproché de lui. Sa main tremblait et il ne pouvait pas viser Dante. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés de terreur. "S'il te plaît, ne me tues pas !" supplia-t-il. Il était à court de balles et était à genoux. "Qui es-tu ?"

L'homme qui s'approchait de lui avait des yeux bleus perçants. "Je suis l'Ange de la Mort," répondit-il finalement alors qu'il enclenchait la détente. Brian comprit que c'en était fini pour lui. Tous les hommes qu'il avait amené avec lui étaient morts. Mais il réussit à faire diversion et partit en courant vers la zone d'attente de l'aéroport.

Eden ne savait pas ce qui arrivait. Dante n'était pas parti depuis plus de quinze minutes. Il courait après quelqu'un d'autre. Elle soupira et se leva pour partir à sa recherche. Lorsqu'elle arriva dehors, quelqu'un l'attrapa et appuya une arme feu sur son cou. "Hurlez et je vous tues tout de suite," dit une voix dans un murmure aggressif.

Dante fit le tour du hangar et ne vit que des hommes morts. Evidemment le travail de Brian et ses hommes. Il récupéra plusieurs balles sur les corps puis se dirigea vers Brian.

"Je me demandais oû tu étais passé," dit Brian alors que le flash avait lieu de nouveau. Il tenait Eden dans ses bras.

Le corps de Dante était tendu à l'extrême alors qu'il baissait son arme. "C'est ça que tu veux ?" demanda-t-il Brian.

"Rien de plus que ta mort. Je suis malade et fatigué de jouer avec toi, Dante. Je me fiche des règles. C'est personnel," répondit Brian.

Les yeux de Dante se rétrécirent dangeureusement. Brian était un hypocrite qui utilisait les règles comme il lui convenait, mais y renonçait dès qu'elles ne servaient pas ses intérêts personnels. "On t'a ordonné de ne pas me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? C'est toi qui a tué Skye Jones, mais pourquoi ?" dit-il d'une voix dure.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu peux courir sur les murs non plus. Je m'en fiche en réalité," dit Brian d'un ton moqueur avec une lueure de folie machiavélique dans le regard. Il appuya un peu plus son arme contre la nuque d'Eden.

"Si tu la tues, alors je te tuerais. Cette fois, c'est pour de vrai," le prévint Dante.

"Je m'en fiche," dit-il. Les yeux d'Eden ne trahissaient aucune crainte. Elle avait confiance en Dante, donc elle n'avait pas peur. Elle croyait au fait qu'il tiendrait sa promesse et la ramènerait chez elle. Brian tira à cet instant et sans un cri, elle retomba inerte dans ses bras. Brian laissa son corps tomber à terre.

Dante releva son arme, mais Brian s'était trop rapproché de lui. Ils commencèrent à sa battre sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ait le dessus. Brian disparut dans l'ombre. Ils étaient le deuxième meilleur Touche-à-Tout, ses compétences égalaient presque celles de Dante. Ils coururent après l'ombre de l'autre. Bientôt, Dante fut à cours de balles, il n'avait plus de choix et jeta son arme. Brian savait qu'il était démuni et se réjouit à cette idée. Il allait gagner cette partie. Il baissa son arme un instant et dit, "Allons, Dante. Fais honneur à ta réputation. Battons-nous face à face," dit-il.

Dante apparut derrière lui et lui donna un coup de pied circulaire. Brian était capable de sauter et l'évita. Il donna un coup de poing que Dante bloqua. Brian tenta de lui donner un coup de pied mais Dante fit quelque chose qui défia la gravité en faisant un saut arrière. Brian continua son combat. Il avait plus de compétences en arts martiaux que Dante. Il était vident qu'il pouvait battre Dante dans un combat au corps à corps. Dante n'avait jamais permis à personne de s'approcher d'aussi près. Il fit pression sur des points précis avec des mouvements rapides. Dante se retrouva bien vite terre.

"Tu as finalement échoué. Je t'avais prévenu, Dante. Tu aurais dû le savoir. As-tu quelques chose de plus dire ?" demanda-t-il à l'homme anormalement calme devant lui.

Dante pouvait sentir tout son corps engourdi. Il aurait dû pouvoir le bloquer, mais il n'avait pas la formation d'un sensei au Japon comme Brian l'avait. Il sentait un picotement inhabituel dans ses veines. Cela semblait venir de l'intérieur de lui. De sa vision périphérique, il pouvait voir une arme à côté d'un des autres hommes tombés au combat. Il savait qu'un des hommes qu'il avait tué avait en possession cette arme. Il y restait peut-être quelques balles. Mais elle était hors de sa portée. Cependant, malgré lui, il sentit un pouvoir grandir en lui et un mot s'échappa de ses lèvres : "Accio". Le picotement s'accentua en lui et l'arme vint à lui. Les yeux de Brian s'élargirent sous le choc. Comment était-ce possible ?

Dante put bouger et se remit sur ses pieds. Il se releva si rapidement que Brian n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il lui tira une balle en plein coeur. Brian baissa les yeux vers le trou béant dans sa poitrine alors que son sang s'écoulait hors de lui. Il regarda Dante, incrédule. Dante s'approcha alors que Brian tombait à genoux, mort. Il l'abandonna à son triste sort et courut pour retrouver Eden. Et la trouva à terre. Son sang formait une flaque autour d'elle. Ses yeux étaient toujours ouverts. Elle cligna des paupières alors qu'un filet de sang s'écoulait du coin ses lèvres. Dante la prit dans ses bras et appuya sa main contre la blessure, vaine tentative. "Je ne peux rien faire," murmura-t-il d'un air impuissant.

Sa respiration était hoqueteuse. "J'ai attendu que vous reveniez," haleta-t-elle alors qu'elle tirait sur le collier autour de son cou. Il essaya de l'empêcher de causer plus de tension sur sa gorge mais elle secoua la tête. Elle brisa la chaîne et la pressa contre sa main couverte de son sang. "Promettez-moi... promettez-moi de me ramener chez moi. Peu importe comment. N'abandonnez pas. Ramenez-moi à la maison," plaida-t-elle alors qu'elle plongeait son regard dans le sien. "S'il vous plait."

Dante serrait sa main avec son pendentif. Son corps frissonna alors qu'elle expira son dernier souffle de vie. "Je te le promets," murmura-t-il. Il la tint serré contre lui alors que la vie la quittait finalement. Il prit son manteau et l'y enveloppa. Puis il l'emporta en laissant tous les autres corps derrière eux.

La pluie se déversa sur ses épaules, ses larmes se mélant aux gouttes de pluie. "Rentrez à la maison avec ou sans ton bouclier," murmura-t-il alors qu'il marchait dans la nuit pour découvrir à tout prix la vérité.


End file.
